They Have No Name
by Therm
Summary: Final Chapter! Shawn/Hunter. WIP. Something destructive and deadly is spreading across America, leaving infected people in it's wake with an urge to kill and destroy anyone they see. But can even this come between a Father and his child?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** They Have No Name  
**Summary:** Something destructive and deadly is spreading across America, leaving infected people in it's wake with an urge to kill and destroy anyone they see. But can even this come between a Father and his child?  
**Notes: **Thanks to Audrey for the title. Also thanks to Audrey and Leanne for all their help, and all the cool kids at ATC. You all rock.  
**Warnings:** Horror and some violence. Also slash.  
**Pairings:** Shawn/Hunter  
**A/N:** The chapters I'm posting here are larger than what I submitted before elsewhere, just because I have a lot already written.

It was complicated.

That was what they always said if anyone asked about their situation. And it wasn't just a line, things for them were really complicated.

Friends and family were shocked when Shawn announced that he and Rebecca were splitting up. They'd always been so close. They still were. But there was something that broke them up, although neither spoke about it.

No one even knew how he bought Rebecca a new house not far from his, for her and the kids to live in.

When Hunter announced his split from his wife Stephanie, the rumour mill backstage, on the internet, everywhere seemed to go into overdrive. Although no one ever came right out and linked the two things in an obvious way, or at least not publicly, there was plenty of speculation over what might be happening. Steph and Hunter's split wasn't quite as amicable. She was hurt, angry and humiliated by it. But she knew the truth.

Knew that she'd been left for something she could never compete with. How could any woman compete with a man? And of course, with her rage, came that of her brother and father.

Surprisingly, neither man was sacked from the company. Shawn's contract was about out and he informed Vince that he wouldn't be making any more appearances for the company. If Vince had wanted to fight it he could have, but he let it go. His sight was fixed more on his soon to be former son-in-law.

Vince told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to be turning up for work still. Things were going to get nasty. Shawn convinced Hunter not to go to work, not this soon after as there was too much emotion. He said he'd handle Vince. Hunter hated it, but went along with it. And so every week Hunter no-showed events and Vince would bombarded Hunter's cell with calls, Shawn would answer each one. Somehow, Shawn still retained his hold over Vince. Shawn was strong willed and not in the slightest intimidated by Vince. Plus, Vince didn't even employee Shawn now, so he was a free agent. He couldn't try and make him do anything. Weeks past and Shawn stayed the negotiator between Vince and Hunter. Vince was also acting on his daughters behalf too.

They eventually arranged for Hunter to be released from his contract, barring him going elsewhere in the process. Stephanie was filing for divorce and Shawn helped lobby for visitation rights for him to see his daughters. Shawn was able to use his good knowledge of Vince's mind to ask him if he really wanted his grandchildren to be without their daddy.

Hunter was impressed. Shawn sorted out everything.

And that was how they got here.

Two unemployed 40 somethings, living together in Texas, in the former house Shawn shared with his wife. Hunter had asked why Rebecca hadn't stayed here instead and Shawn said he'd offered it to her, but because Shawn had it built for himself, she felt it was right that he lived in it. He'd insisted on buying her the house.  
She picked it, he paid for it.

Somehow, despite what Hunter thought in their worst moments, this was working for them. They got everything they wanted. They were living together, had no financial problems, were able to see their kids.  
Everything was perfect.

It _was_ perfect.

*

Hunter always knew Shawn could sleep through anything, but this was ridiculous.

Someone was pounding on the front door, fists hitting the heavy wooden structure again and again and he still didn't stir. "Shawn wake up. Someone's at the door."

"Wha-" Shawn mumbled, tiredly.

"The door. Someone's at your door."

"Our door." He corrected.

"Yeah, now's the time to correct me on that!"

"So look out the window."

"It's dark."

"Turn on a light and look out the window."

"That won't help. Have you never looked outside in the dark before?"

"No. I'd be asleep if you weren't here."

"Okay, I'm going to answer the door."

"Great. Have fun." Shawn turned over away from the other man. So Shawn wasn't at his best when he didn't get enough sleep, Hunter didn't care, he still loved him.

He pulled on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and made his way to the door. Things had been quiet for the last minute or so. Maybe the person out there had decided to annoy someone else instead.

Hunter opened the door and looked out to a deserted scene. If anyone was about, they weren't here now. The driveway to Shawn's house, _their house_, was as empty as you'd expect this time of night. With one final look around, Hunter closed the door, locking it back up again for the night.

He pulled the shirt off as he made his way back into the bedroom.

"There was no one there."

The only response he got was a tired moan.

*

The bed felt cold when he woke up. He didn't want to open his eyes even though he could see the bright light of the sun bathing the room in a glow. It wasn't summer so it wasn't hot, just bright. Reluctantly, Hunter opened his eyes.

As he did most mornings, the first thing he did was look across the bed to see Shawn. But he wasn't there.

Hunter sat up, listened as he heard the sound of the TV off in the distance. He didn't know why he panicked when Shawn wasn't beside him in the morning. Fully awake, he forced himself out of bed and tiredly made his way into the kitchen. After making himself a coffee, he went in with Shawn.

He was surprised to see Shawn glued to the TV, some breaking news rolling on the screen. Hunter knew Shawn would only be watching like this is something big was going down.

"What's happening?"

"Not sure. There's some weird 'incident' but every thing's a little sketchy."

Hunter went and sat next to Shawn, casually put his arm around him, and pulled him closer. A reporter was live from outside a hospital where the incident had taken place, but he was cut off, as they went back to the studio. The female host, looked a little surprised as it was clear she was given some sheets of paper. Whatever was happening was rocking the boat because the media was crumbling. If you looked carefully you could see the woman's mask slip for the briefest of seconds before she composed herself.

"We've had a report from the Christus Santa Rosa hospital where the incident has taken place. They are advising all residents within a 50 mile radius to stay indoors until the authorities say otherwise. Furthermore, they are advising everyone to keep doors and windows locked and not to open the door to anyone."

"What's going on?" Shawn asked, looking concerned.

"Is that near here?"

"It's right next to the park we took the kids to a few weeks back. Next to the market square."

"So we're just supposed to stay indoors all day?" Hunter asked surprised by this. They didn't even seem to be saying why, the most unsettling thing of all.

"I need to call Rebecca." Shawn said, going over to the phone. He picked it up and quickly punched in the number. "Busy." He said. He paused a minute before dialling again. "Is everyone on the phone?" He snapped.

"Who was that you called?"

"My parents."

"Maybe they're both trying to call you. Just leave it a minute."

"I'll text Rebecca and tell her to let me call her." Shawn immediately text her. He took a minute to finish it and then he hit send. A few seconds later a beep sounded on the phone. "Sending failed. What the hell's going on?"

"I'll try on my cell. Maybe it's the network." Hunter said. After he unsuccessfully tried as well, Shawn returned to calling.

He could see from the look on Shawn's face he was having no luck. A look of worry was spreading.

"What do you wanna do?" Hunter asked.

"I gotta know the kids are okay." Shawn said.

"Then we'll go and make sure things are okay."

"We're supposed to stay here."

"Well we'll just have to be quick. Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

The roads were deserted. It seemed as if everyone else had listened to the advice on the TV and stayed indoors.

At least they didn't get any hold ups was the one good point to the deserted streets. They didn't talk much, both listening to the radio, echoing the sentiments of the TV station to stay indoors and lock everything up. It wasn't as though Rebecca lived far away, a short car trip wouldn't really be that bad.

Shawn was fortunate that he lived in the mountains and away from a lot of the hassle of some of the busier area's. Rebecca too managed to miss those same built up areas.

Shawn stopped abruptly outside the house. Hunter had come here before with Shawn to pick the kids up and he'd never heard everything be so quiet. It sent a shiver down his spine, the eerie feeling that came with the silence unnerved him.

If Shawn felt the same, he didn't show it as he went straight over to the front door. He unlocked it and went straight in. Hunter hung back a little, not liking the idea of going into someone else's home, of course it was different for Shawn.

Hunter didn't really pay much attention to anything, he just stood by the front door, effectively blocking the entrance. He idly watched Shawn go upstairs, a look of concern on his face.

Hunter's mind had started to wander. He was thinking about his own children, Aurora and Murphy were with their mother a long way away. He wondered if they'd heard anything about this little issue in Texas. Did they worry about him? This question pressed on his mind so much that he didn't even the shuffling footsteps behind him. Not until the hand grabbed his arm did he turn round abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked an old lady, looking to be well into her 80's.

"Oh, hi." Hunter said, moving away slightly as she didn't seem to understand personal space. "I'm here with my friend. He's come to see his children."

"You're not supposed to be outside." She snapped.

"Well you are."

"Don't speak to me like that, young man!"

Shawn suddenly came up besides Hunter. "Hi, do you know where the lady who lives here is?"

"Who are you?" The lady asked, suspiciously.

"I'm her... husband. I've been away. On business and I dropped by to see my kids."

"Well a husband should know where his wife is." The lady said.

"You don't believe me? Look. Here..." Shawn pulled out his wallet and pulled out pictures of Cameron and Cheyenne. "See? They're the kids that live here."

"Well....."

"He has a front door key, we're not exactly breaking in." Hunter said, receiving a sharp elbow from Shawn to shut him up.

"Okay, she went to her parents for the weekend. I'm feeding the goldfish while they're gone."

"Oh good. I guess I'll pay the in-laws a visit then." Shawn said smiling. "Let's go, Hunt."

"Oh sure." He pulled the door closed as they came away from the house and got back into the car. Before Shawn could start the engine, Hunter stopped him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"What was that back there?"

"What?"

"My wife?"

"Did you want me to say you were?"

"No, but why not ex-wife. It's true."

"Oh come on, she was giving you a hard time for standing at a door, I didn't wanna get into the whole 'young people today don't know how to keep to their vows' thing."

"Okay, sorry. Over-reacted."

"Lets just get home and wait for this curfew to pass."

*

Hunter wished he could be like Shawn at times.

They'd been home almost three hours now and he was already napping on the couch. As soon as they got in, Shawn called Rebecca's parents and managed to speak to his ex, explaining what was happening down here and told her to call him before she came home, on the off chance that things hadn't cleared up. His parents had also left him a message on the machine saying they'd be going to visit his sister while the curfew was happening and they'd call soon. So happy that they were all safe, Shawn's worries went away and he went back to sleep.

Hunter couldn't shake off his unease though. There was just something unnerving about driving through these usually busy streets and not seeing anyone else. He'd contemplated calling Stephanie, letting her know he was okay, but he knew no call to her would go as well as Shawn's had. Realising there was nothing to do but wait, he sat on the same couch where Shawn was already sleeping and turned the TV on quietly, watching the news updates. His presence seemed to wake Shawn, who's eyelids slid up slightly to see the disturbance. Once he saw Hunter, he moved up the couch so his head was laying on Hunters lap. Hunter placed his arm across Shawn's sleeping form, feeling the need to protect him. And it wasn't long before he was succumbing to sleep.

*

A dull thud woke Hunter. He jumped a little at the noise, waking Shawn in the process as well.

"What was that?" Shawn asked tiredly.

"I don't know. I think it was outside." Hunter said. He was about to get up, when his eye was caught by the TV. "Oh shit." He said softly.

Shawn looked at the TV and saw the same scene. A aerial view of the hospital that had been featured earlier, awash with flashing lights of police cars and ambulances, even fire engines. There was no sign of any smoke though. "Turn the sound up." Shawn said.

There was no sound playing, no one reporting what was happening down at the hospital and why there was so many emergency vehicles there. Just the images from the helicopter.

"It's not live, it's on a loop." Hunter said. Realising that after a couple of minutes the clip would play over and over. "The same guy keeps coming out of the hospital doors and running off and then you see that other guy come walking out and it cuts and goes back to the beginning."

"Try a different station." Shawn said. Hunter flicked through channels finding the same thing being shown over and over. "There! They've got a feed running." Shawn said.

Hunter stopped on the station as the words scrolled across the bottom of the screen, underneath the footage they'd already seen.

**STAY INSIDE. LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS. DO NOT OPEN FOR ANYONE. IF YOU CAN GET AWAY GO NOW. SPREADING FAST.**

"What's spreading fast?" Shawn said.

"I don't know. How safe are we here?"

"I don't know. From what?"

"I don't know. I mean this place has to be safe from anything pretty much."

"I guess." Shawn said. "But they say if you can get away to go now. Maybe we should leave."

"And go where?"

"I don't know."

"This is stupid. We don't even know what's going on. Let's just stay where we are. We have everything we need here. Food, water. What more could we want?"

"You wanna stay?"

"I don't think we should leave."

"Okay."

"Maybe we should.... get some stuff together in case we need to leave though."

"You think we'll need to?"

"We should just be prepared."

"Okay." Shawn said.

"I'll go pack a few essentials, why don't you see if you can find anything else on any of the channels."

"Okay." Shawn said, as he started to go through them again.

Hunter pulled a bag from the wardrobe and started to think about the things they might need. He threw a few things in before Shawn called his name.

He was perplexed when he saw Shawn at the window, looking outside.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked coming over. Shawn grabbed his arm to stop him moving any further.

"There's someone looking in."

**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she one of our neighbours?" Hunter asked as he saw the woman outside, a blank stare on her face as she stood by the window, apparently looking into their home.

"I've never seen her before." Shawn said. "What should we do?"

"Close the curtains and ignore her?"

"She might need help."

"She should knock on the door if she needs help, not stare through windows."

"Maybe she's seeing if anyone's in."

"She should be able to see us from there."

"Should we ask her to go away?"

"No, let's just close the curtain and carry on sorting ourselves out." Hunter moved over to draw one of the curtains and as he did, her head turned, eyes on him.

"She's watching you." Shawn said, not moving.

"Draw those curtains." Hunter said. Shawn moved across and closed the other curtain, but not before he saw the ladies eyes fall upon him.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Hunter said. He saw a look of concern on Shawn's face. "Check the TV, okay. Don't worry about her." Shawn mutely nodded and left the window. Before Hunter went to go back to the bedroom, he went back round the house and re-checked all the windows and doors. Happy that they were secure again, even if it was against a nosey lady, Hunter went back and grabbed the bag from the bedroom and moved into the kitchen. He put a few bits from there into the bag before Shawn called him again. He rolled his eyes, slight annoyance at Shawn when he was trying to do something.

"Hunter, there's something here on the TV. You need to see this. Quick."

Hunter moved back through to the lounge.

The screen had a young man in a darkish studio. The camera was fixed in one position and the whole thing reeked of amateurism. Except this was a major broadcasting company in the area. A local TV company that they'd watched many times before had been reduced to this. The man was talking quietly to the camera. Everything else around him was quiet. Like he was the only one there. Hunter sat next to Shawn to listen to what was being said.

"_.... again, this is no prank. This is really happening. People here started to panic when they saw the footage from the hospital. That's when the shows all started to show looped footage. They all wanted to get out of harms way, but there's no one left to warn people. There was more footage of the hospital than they showed.. I can't even tell you what I saw, but I've never seen anything like it. It was like a riot, just carnage. If you're watching this and you can get out of here, you must. Your homes not safe. This thing is spreading. They were calling it a virus... but no one really knew what it was. They have no name for it. But they just know that it's out of hand. I guess the military will get here soon. The police force was destroyed... they didn't... they weren't prepared for it. So, I beg you, if you can get out of your homes safely and have transport, good transport, then please get out. Take weapons with you....._

"We should get out of here."

"Hang on." Shawn said. "We don't know what this virus is."

"It doesn't matter what it is. Shawn, they're saying to go, it's not safe. We should do what they say."

"Who's they? There's one guy at a TV station?"

"Yeah, the only one with the balls to stick around and warn people."

"How do we know we won't spread this virus ourselves if we leave here? I just wanna try and find out what it is. Please, just can't we see if he says something?"

"Okay. Look, just go and make sure there's nothing you wanna take with you. I'll watch the TV."

"Thanks." Shawn went to the bedroom. There was one thing in here he wanted to take. Something Hunter wouldn't have packed. He opened the bedside cabinet and reached to the back of it. There he found the cross and chain that Rebecca had got him. He didn't wear it any more, it felt weird too, seeing as their relationship had ended and he was embroiled in his new partnership with Hunter. They never spoke about religion. Hunter didn't have a strong view on it either way, and Shawn was conflicted between what he felt was right for him, and what the Bible stated was right.

Clearing his head of the thought, he slipped the cross into his pocket. He went back into the lounge. The TV was switched off now.

"Where's your key to the gun cabinet?"

"Why?"

"The guy on TV said to take weapons."

"What else did he say?" Shawn asked, moving over to get his key from where he stashed it for safety.

"He said that it was a virus they think is transferred through bodily fluids. It affects humans, and depending on their health and immune system depends on how quickly they get the virus. Like, old sick people get it quicker than young healthy people."

"What happens when you get it?"

"You go a bit... weird. Like you want to spread the virus to everyone you can. And kinda... get a little bit... aggressive and bitey."

"Bitey?"

"That's what they said."

"What about a cure?"

"No cure once you get it. It's like Ebola, wrecks your body so much that you end up dead and a pile of blood and guts."

"Hunter!" Shawn protested.

"It's what he said. But it spreads easier than that. So, you get infected and you become sorta rabid and then they think that you'll body will just destroy itself and well, that's kinda the end of it."

"So what are you supposed to do if you meet someone with a....." Shawn cut himself off.

"What?"

"The lady outside. You think she's got it?"

"Aww, crap." Hunter said, confirming that he did think she probably had it. "Okay, they said that if you have to, that you should decapitate them or you know, put something into their brain. Or shoot them in the heart."

Hunter was suddenly relieved at Shawn's fondness of hunting. They'd certainly be stuck without it. He had two guns he used for hunting, and one that he'd got for Cameron. And he also had a crossbow. He grabbed another bag and stuffed all the ammo in that. The cupboard was empty now.

"Can you fire a gun?" Shawn asked.

"Sure, I nearly always hit the targets when we went to the carnival."

"You can drive then." Shawn said, handing Hunter the keys he picked up from the sideboard. "Shall we see where that lady is?"

"Yeah, maybe we can pick her off from the window." Hunter said.

Shawn moved the curtain back a little. The woman was not standing where she had been, so he opened them up wider. He couldn't see her anywhere at the front of the house. The area was clear.

"I'm gonna take a look upstairs first, see if I can see her." Hunter said, dashing off. He came back a couple of minutes later. "She's round the back."

"We should go now then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Shawn took the guns and ammo, while Hunter carried the bag with their essential bits in. Shawn carefully pulled the door closed and locked it, before he made his way to the car. Hunter had already unlocked it, threw the stuff in the back. Shawn followed suit, although was more careful with the ammo bag, leaving it at his feet. Not that he imagined he'd even use it. Shawn sat down and saw the woman in the garden a few feet away. She was just walking around aimlessly. Hunter pulled the door closed, and the woman's head snapped round to the noise.

"Oh shit." Shawn said. Hunter looked and saw the woman looking. And suddenly she was moving towards them, her pace surprisingly fast. Shawn pulled his door shut and yanked his seatbelt. "Drive."

Hunter used his elbow to lock the door while he pushed the key into the ignition and slammed the car into reverse as the woman reached the front bumper, her fingers slipping off it. Hunter reversed all the way back into the road, before shifting into first gear. He saw from the corner of his eye the woman trying to follow them, her pace fast, but no match for a car. As they drove away from their home, and into the busier areas more people like the woman were emerging, all hopelessly trying to reach for the car.

The two men realised that the virus had indeed spread quickly.

Hunter continued to drive in silence, both men shocked by what was happening and how fast. The next noise he heard was the sound of Shawn loading the guns up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter was relieved once they'd passed the more built up areas. Nothing came running at the car out here.

He drove until he found a place where the ground around them was flat and clear, and they could see for miles. He stopped the car, hands still gripping the steering wheel, he rested his head in them.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked, gently.

Hunter took a few seconds before he replied, lifting his head at the same time. "I've had better days."

Shawn smiled meekly at him.

"So where are we heading with our half a tank of gas?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a plan."

"Well, we could sit out here. At least we'd know if anything was coming."

"Oh yeah, great plan. And when we spot half a million infected people coming at us we'll just fly off, huh?"

Hunter glared at Shawn. "You're such an ass sometimes, you know that."

"Well yeah, I mean, this is helping. You insulting me and all."

"Okay, we just need a place to go. Where are we heading, where's safe?"

Shawn frowned as he thought out scenarios in his mind. "Church." He stated.

"Church? You're kidding right?"

"Safest place I can think of. And, if there's anyone surviving this camped out somewhere, that's where they'd go."

"I'm not going back there." Hunter warned.

"I _think_ there's more than one church in Texas."

"Fine. You drive for a bit though. Might as well as there's nothing to shoot at." Hunter said, climbing from the car.

The second his foot hit the ground, he felt a hand grab him. The shock of it caused him to pull himself backwards with greater force than was needed and he tumbled over. He blurted out a panicked 'help' as he fell, alerting Shawn that something was wrong. Quickly exiting the car, gun in hand, Shawn made his way round to where Hunter was. Pulling itself from underneath the car was a fairly young man. His hair was dark, verging on black, and his face looked mostly normal. But as he grabbed at Hunter's booted foot his torso was exposed as a mess of blood. Skin torn, blood leaking from the wounds.

"Shoot him." Hunter said as Shawn came over to him. When no shots were fired, Hunter looked up to Shawn. He didn't look as if he were about to fire at the man. With an aggressive yell, Hunter kicked the man in the face, backing up enough that he had time to get to his feet before the man came at them again. He didn't get to his feet, just kept grabbing for their legs. His fingers gripped around Shawn's ankle, but Shawn was violently pulled back by Hunter.

"Move!" Hunter said, locking eyes with Shawn. But he saw the look of fear in Shawn's eyes. He probably felt sorry for this guy, knowing what a sap he was. But Hunter couldn't afford for Shawn to let pity get them killed. When Shawn still didn't react, Hunter grabbed him, and moved them both away. "Shawn you're gonna have to work with me, baby." Shawn's blank look was all he got back. "Shit." Hunter cursed, quietly. He grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged him back over to the passengers side of the car, opening the door, he shoved Shawn back inside. Hunter then made his way back round to the driver's side. The man was still trying to grab at him, but thankfully this man was slow unlike the lady back outside their house. He wasn't even very able bodied. It seemed his injuries had made him weak. Positioning himself carefully, Hunter grabbed at the top of the man's trousers and a handful of hair, and threw him as far from the car as he could.

Hunter climbed back in the car and drove away from the man. He stopped a way up the road, ready to fasten his seatbelt. He realised Shawn's wasn't done up either.

He leant in closer to Shawn. "Babe, you need to do your seatbelt up."

Shawn reached for the seatbelt numbly, not looking at what he was doing. He managed to get the seatbelt in.

Hunter went to put his own in, but stopped himself. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw the man they'd just encounter still on the ground, dragging himself towards them. There was enough distance for them not to worry about him for at least ten minutes. But Hunter kept his eye on him anyway. He turned in his seat, knew he needed to get Shawn snapped out of the funk he was in.

"Shawn, you need to snap back to reality. I can't have you zoned out on me. I know this thing is horrible, but we'll get through this together."

"It's not that." Shawn whispered, voice choked up with emotion.

"What is it then?"

Shawn's head hung low. He couldn't look at Hunter. "He used to go to my church. He had a family.. he had everything and look at him now."

Hunter checked again to see where the man was. Still pathetically dragging himself across the ground towards them. Something making him try and get them still. Now he had the task of finding the words to make everything better and Shawn pull himself together. But what? "Look, I know how much you care about people, but if we don't have each others back then we're out here alone. And alone, we'll be dead. We'll get through this. Together."

Hunter hoped his words were enough to convince Shawn. Slowly, the Texan started to lift his head.

"Hunter..." He sighed, looking across. His eyes widened in sudden terror. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as a fist smashed through the drivers window.


	5. Chapter 5

The hands grabbed and pulled at Hunter as the attacker tried to pull him through the car window.

Shawn undid his seatbelt, ready to get out and pull the attacker off Hunter.

"Don't open the door." Hunter struggled.

"What do I do?" Shawn asked.

Hunter continued to struggle with the attacker. He managed to turn around properly in his seat, was almost face to face with the deranged looking woman, her hair sticking around her head in a crazy way, a demonic look on her face. She was deceptively strong and he managed to break her hold and shove her away from the car. Hunter wasted no time in getting the car moving in the seconds before she came back. She clawed at the window but the car gained speed quickly and her attempts to hold on just caused her to be dragged along until her grip loosened and she was left behind.

"Did she hurt you?" Shawn asked as Hunter drove speedily.

"I don't think so."

"There's blood on your arm." Shawn said.

"I think it's hers... or from the glass maybe."

Shawn's mind flashed back to when Hunter had told him the news said the virus passed through bodily fluids. That wouldn't have happened to Hunter though, he was certain he'd have said something. But what if he knew he'd been infected. Would he say something then? He might think he'd be okay, and then turn into the same crazy person as they'd already encountered. And if that happened, he'd never get to see his kids. And what if this reached them? What happened if Rebecca had gone out and was attacked and the kids were left alone. Scared and afraid as chaos over took the Country. They'd be waiting for their Daddy to come get them. And he couldn't do that if his remains were being eaten by Hunter.

"You okay Shawn?" Hunter asked, noticing how quiet the other man had become.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Stop the car!" Shawn demanded.

Doing what Shawn said, they came to a jarring halt along the deserted road. Shawn quickly got out, gun in hand and taking the bag of ammo with him.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not staying in a car with you."

"What?" Hunter asked, shocked by Shawn's admission.

"You could change.... be one of those... things. And you'll kill me if you are."

"Shawn, don't be stupid, I'm not gonna change." Hunter followed Shawn out of the car, but stayed on the other side of it.

"How do I know that?" Shawn demanded.

"You don't, you have to trust me."

"You said it passed through saliva and stuff and your arms cut. She could have infected you."

"It happens quickly, Shawn. I'd have changed by now."

"No. That's not what you said."

"I lied. I said it depended on age so you wouldn't panic so much. That worked out real well!"

"You lied to me?" Shawn said, hurt creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you."

"You'll end up killing me." Shawn said.

Hunter had no idea to make this right. Shawn was letting the paranoia get to him and he had to calm him down. He was very aware that Shawn had one of the guns with him, although he knew that he didn't want to use. Hunter looked past Shawn. There must be a town over there somewhere because he noticed figures starting to move towards them.

"Shawn, we gotta go." Hunter motioned to what he'd seen. Shawn turned to look. He looked in such anguish as he turned back to face Hunter. "Baby, trust me. I'm not infected."

"I'm scared, Hunt."

"Don't be scared of me. I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Shawn said.

"Please." Hunter urged. The figures, three were close and slower ones behind them, were getting closer to Shawn.

Torn, Shawn made his way back to the car with Hunter. Because as uncertain as he was over whether or not Hunter was infected, he knew for certain the people closing in on them were.


	6. Chapter 6

They didn't talk, just drove.

Hunter was convinced that they'd run out of gas before they got anywhere and would end up deserted in the middle of nowhere, but thankfully, they seemed to reach the outskirts of a town.

"You think they have gas here?" Hunter asked as he pulled the car slowly along the deserted streets. He could only liken it to when he was younger and he'd driven through a small town on a Sunday morning. Things looked normal, but there was no life around. It gave things a strange creepiness, even back then when it was just because people were resting or at church it still felt the same.

Shawn shrugged as his answer.

Hunter still felt the unease between the pair of them. Shawn had been far too quiet and any time that Shawn had a lot of thinking time always ended up being a bad thing. He could easily work himself up into a state about the most innocent of things, let alone something that was out of the ordinary like this was. He'd already shown that he wasn't dealing with this thing that well, and Hunter couldn't imagine that things were going to be getting any better that quickly.

"Bingo!" Hunter said, spying the gas station up ahead.

He felt overly cautious as he drove up, eyes darting from one side of the street to the other, waiting for something to start moving from the buildings.

He stopped the car, cut the engine at one of the tanks, displaying that it still had gas in it. He hoped it wasn't broken.

"Okay, I'm going to see if there's any gas in here. Why don't you..." He was going to ask Shawn to keep an eye on things but he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. "... just stay in the car, huh?"

Shawn didn't say anything, he just looked away.

Hunter felt their luck was in as the pump had gas in it. He began to fill the car up, keeping his eye on what was around them. He was surprised when he realised the tank was full. Maybe the people here had left in a hurry. Although there seemed to be nothing here to leave. The infected seemed to be non-existant here.

Once he'd finished filling the car Hunter opened the door and put the key in the ignition, but didn't start the engine. He didn't even get in. Instead he shut the door, leaving Shawn in the car as he started walking around the town.

Inwardly, Shawn wanted to yell at Hunter to get back into the car. But he didn't.

There was nothing around to threaten them, so if Hunter felt the need to walk over to the store fronts and look in like he was about to go shopping, then Shawn could wait.

It wasn't anything to do with the fact he was happy Hunter was away from him while he still was unsure about the cut on his arm. Hunter did seem to be normal, but Shawn had no idea how this whole process happened, whether it was as quick as Hunter proclaimed or a slower process.

It was also nothing to do with the fact that Shawn didn't want to leave the car right now. He wasn't afraid to step outside, he just didn't see why he should risk himself when it wasn't needed. Shawn's gaze had left Hunter as he took in the surrounding, but when he turned back, he was speechless to see Hunter about to enter one of the shops.

Shawn knocked on the window of the car door.

Hunter turned to see what Shawn wanted and recognised his 'what the hell are you doing?' gesture. He didn't have a response, he'd never mastered the 'you stay there and watch for insane people while I have a walk about in here' look. He noticed the mix of anger and annoyance on Shawn's features as he went into the shop anyway.

Hunter hadn't come in here to kill time. He came in here with a purpose. Shawn had been freezing up on him and Hunter had no desire to get acquainted with one of Shawn's guns. Guns ran out of ammo, got stuck and let you down. Or the people who use them have full blown meltdowns and can't use them. The fact of the matter was that up until now, they'd been lucky. They hadn't run into a lot of trouble, but they had still just been lucky.

Hunter didn't want to come up against anything else on this cross country jaunt without packing something for himself. He wanted something heavy and blunt. The shop he was in was a regular junk collection. It seemed to have everything. He picked up a heavy iron doorstop, but as weighty as it was, it was pretty small in size and he'd rather avoid getting too close. He looked out the window to the car. Making sure Shawn was still okay.

He was just sat there, looking ahead. He didn't seem as scared ridged as he had done earlier. That was a good thing. Although he did keep his suspicious eyes on Hunter every now and then and Hunter had visions of Shawn grabbing his rifle and blowing his head right off. He kept searching the area around him, there had to be something here he could use.

Then he spotted it. Over the far side of the room, against a wall. A baseball bat. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than what he currently had. Picking up the baseball bat caused a pool cue to slide down and hit the floor, causing a reverberating thud. He was about to pick the cue up when he noticed a door just beyond where it had fallen and the dark stains on the wood. And now the unmistakable sound of someone beyond the door, trying to open it up and get out. He backed up, never taking his eye off the door and moving as quickly as he could. He took his eyes off the back door to look towards his exit.

The car wasn't far from the store but it was empty. Passenger door left open.

Cursing Hunter realised with alarming clarity that he should never have left Shawn alone in the condition he was in. He stepped back outside and was immediately knocked over by a large infected man. The bat he'd had rolled from his grip and he wondered how ironic it was, getting killed trying to get a weapon to stop yourself from getting killed. But before he got the chance to worry any more, the man was pulled off him and thrown a short distance away.

He expected to see Shawn standing there, instead a man he'd never seen before stood over him. He held out his hand and helped pull Hunter to his feet.

"I'm Mark." The man said.

"Did you see anyone leave that car?" Hunter asked, forgetting formalities, concern over taking.

"No."

Hunter retrieved the baseball bat from the ground. "I gotta find him."

"I'll take care of this guy." Mark said.

Hunter couldn't care less though. He started walking down the street, looking for where Shawn could be. The road ahead went to the left as well as continuing straight on. He saw no sign of Shawn ahead and hoped he'd see the man when he reached the turn off. Relief crashed through him as he saw the familiar figure standing ahead of him.

"Shawn?" Hunter called.

Shawn turned to face his friend, and started to walk towards him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"There were some kids ran down the road. They went down here somewhere, I don't know where though."

"You scared the shit outta me. "

"Sorry." Shawn said. "Who's that?" He asked, seeing Mark taking out the infected man on the floor with huge amounts of violence. The sound of his skull being cracked against the concrete could be heard from where they stood.

"Mark. He just popped up. Saved me from that guy though."

"Oh." Shawn said, seeming to realise that him leaving could have resulted in Hunter being attacked. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I would have done the same if I'd......" Hunter was cut off by a horrific scream.

Both men turned to see an infected man tearing away at Mark, biting into his neck and face.

"Oh shit." Hunter remarked. "We need to go."

"Back to the car?" Shawn asked.

"I don't fancy going over there right now." Hunter said.

"Every thing's in there." Shawn said. He had at least brought a gun with him, Hunter noted.

"Maybe we come back as soon as we can. You got the key?" Shawn held it up. "Right then."

The infected man from the shops head turned to them as he stopped feasting on Mark, dropping the body. Shawn watched the man's ravaged body spasm, he was still alive, half eaten and undoubtedly in pain.

"Let's just back up slowly." Hunter said quietly as they started to retreat.

Neither man turned from the scene in front of them. In Hunter's mind, he realised how easily that could have been him on the ground right now.

Before they got very far, Mark's body sat bolt upright. The two infected men looked at each other, stared for a moment, before Mark's head snapped round to look at the two retreating men. He made a snarling sound in his throat before he got up and started to speedily make his way towards them, the other infected man following as well, not as fast as Mark.

Shawn and Hunter had both stopped in their tracks when Mark had begun to move, but now, things had changed. Without hesitation, Hunter grabbed Shawn's arm. "Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are we going in the opposite direction to the car?" Shawn asked.

"You wanna try and negotiate a way past them?" Hunter asked as they ran up the street where Shawn had previously come from.

"No, but I don't wanna be without a car."

"We're not leaving it. We're just waiting for those guys to leave." Hunter stopped suddenly, grabbing Shawn's arm to stop him too.

"What?" Shawn asked, looking down the alleyway that Hunter was staring at. "Don't tell me you wanna hide down there?"

"Not exactly." Hunter said. He looked behind him and saw Mark hadn't come round the corner yet. They had some time. He made his way down the alleyway, Shawn right there with him. Once they got there, Shawn realised Hunter's plan as he looked to the top of the building.

"You wanna go up there." Shawn said. The fire escape ladder was a fair reach, but if the assisted one another they'd make it.

"There's only one way up and it's going straight up to the roof. We'll be safe there to wait for a while."

"Okay." Shawn agreed.

"Right, I'll give you a hand up." Hunter said, going over to the ladder and waiting underneath it. "You ready?"

"You go first."

"What?"

"You go first. I'll help you up."

"Why?"

"Because you won't get up without me helping you."

"I'm sure I can manage it." Hunter disputed.

"And I'm sure that if you can't I wouldn't be able to pull you up."

Hunter didn't argue the point. He was a lot bigger than Shawn and Shawn had problems with his back still. Holding onto a ladder and trying to pull another man up wasn't going to be easy. "Come on then." He said.

Shawn helped Hunter to pull himself up towards the ladder. Once he'd cleared the bottom rung, he took the gun from Shawn so that it was easier for him to get up. Shawn moved back to give himself a run up. He moved across to the other wall.

"Come on." Hunter said.

Before Shawn moved, Mark stumbled round the corner.

"Now, Shawn." Hunter urged.

Without another moments hesitation Shawn ran towards the building where Hunter was and then used the wall to take a step upwards. He grabbed the ladder and Hunter pulled him up away from the grasp of the man underneath who was now trying to make his own way up the ladder but unable to reach it.

The pair felt relief as they made their way to the top of the ladder. Hunter made his way over the top and then readied himself in case Shawn needed any help. He doubted he would, but he liked to be there ready and waiting.

Once at the top of the the building they looked down and watched the figure as it tried to get up. Shawn was the first to turn away from the edge. He walked across to the other side of the roof.

"We can see the car from here." He said.

"At least we can wait here until it's safe to leave."

"Maybe it won't ever be safe."

"Sure it will." Hunter stayed positive.

"Other towns were worse than this. Maybe it just hasn't got here yet. Well properly. It might get worse."

"Well, we have a good look out spot. If we say a street full of infected guys coming this way, we get out. At least we're safe up here."

"We've got nothing." Shawn said.

"We have each other."

Shawn was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. He turned from the street so he could see Hunter's face, who still stayed leaning against the wall surrounding the roof. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have lied."

"I know I've not been exactly helpful."

"It's okay. I get it. You recognised that guy from church and you realise this thing can get anyone."

Shawn shook his head. "That's not it. It wasn't that he was someone I knew, it was that he was a man of God. He gave his life to the Lord and his infected and trying to eat people. And who knows what happened to his family." Shawn paused, thoughtful for a moment. "When me and Rebecca called things quits the only things she wanted from me were to never abandon the kids and to keep my faith. She didn't care about money or possessions. She said without God I would never have felt the confidence in myself to admit my feelings for you. And she's right. I never did back in the old days. I know when we got together, everyone assumed my relationship with God was out the window too, but it never went away. I just kept my faith private from you because I know you don't believe."

"Shawn, you don't ever have to hide who you are from me. I don't care if you wanna pray ten times a day. I love you."

Shawn smiled but he was still burdened with something. Hunter could see it in his eyes. "I don't know if I can use this gun."

"Okay." Hunter said.

"But then I feel guilty because I could get you killed."

"You don't wanna kill anyone?" Hunter questioned.

"Of course not."

"Me neither. I got my trusty baseball bat but I'm not planning on killing people, I just wanna slow them down so we can live. Just use it to give us a chance."

"To survive."

"To make it to the next town." Hunter said.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"Well, right now, I'm pretty tired. We're about as safe as we're gonna get. So I say, we get some rest." Hunter moved away from the wall and sat on the ground. Shawn followed suit, sitting next to him.

"I meant, where are we heading. You know, if we were sure to get to a destination, where would it be."

"Well, if Rebecca and the kids are at the ex-in laws, I guess we go there."

Shawn smiled, his face seemed to relax slightly, some tension eased. He rested his head against Hunters chest. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter was surprised at how well he slept considering they were on top of a building. The roof was exactly designed to be slept on but he managed it somehow.

The sun was still rising and although Hunter couldn't see it as it was still behind some of the other large building in the town but it was light enough that he could see clearly around him. He could see Shawn standing over the other side of the roof, looking down at the streets below.

Hunter stretched his body before getting up slowly and making his way over to Shawn. "Hey." He said as he went and stood by him.

"Hi." Shawn said turning towards the other man.

"What were you doing?"

"Just keeping an eye on things. I haven't seen any infected people. You think maybe it's being stopped?"

"Maybe." Hunter said. "You get some sleep? You look like shit."

"Thanks." Shawn mocked, before shrugging. "I couldn't really sleep. My back doesn't enjoy laying down on concrete."

"Maybe you should get some sleep in the car." Hunter said.

"I was thinking. If we can, we should try and get some gas for the car. There's some empty tanks in the car trunk."

"Good idea." Hunter said.

"We just got one problem."

"What?"

Shawn walked over to the ladder they'd climbed up yesterday, Hunter following him, and looked down. Mark was still waiting down there, head pointing upwards waiting for the pair to come back to him. "And the one that bit him is round the other side, walking about aimlessly."

"So we've still got the same problem as yesterday." Hunter said, frustrated.

"I saw something else though while I was up here."

"What's that?"

"A church. Just over here." Shawn moved over and pointed it out.

"And you wanna... get some holy water and throw at it their faces or what?"

"That place could be full of people."

"And maybe it's full of infected. Or maybe just full of air, Shawn."

"Okay fine."

Hunter could tell by Shawn's tone he wasn't fine with it. "I just don't think it's worth the risk."

"I said fine." Shawn said moving away from where he stood.

Hunter didn't say anything else, feeling his temper rise and knowing Shawn was likely feeling the same way. Picking up the baseball bat he'd left on the floor, he went over to the ladder and started to climb down.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm climbing down a ladder. Come on."

"No."

"I haven't got time to argue with you." Hunter said, continuing to climb down.

The infected man at the bottom, Mark, started to make more noise now he could see someone coming towards him. The second man came round as well. Hunter stopped out of reach of the infected men and used the baseball bat to try and knock them back. It wasn't easy though, as he was having to hold on with one arm and reach down. Most of the blows were ineffective. But he knew eventually he'd land a blow that could do some damage. He knocked the man from the shop down, but Mark was proving a lot tougher to knock down. He managed to knock down the shop man again, before landing a heavy blow to the face of Mark.

Realising this was the best chance he had, Hunter dropped down off the ladder and was able to easily distance himself from the two infected men.

Hunter then raced up the street where they'd come from the day before. Shawn moved over the other side of the roof to where he could see the car. He realised with sudden horror that Hunter was about to go round into three more infected. Before he even thought about it, Shawn aimed the gun at the one nearest the car. His finger squeezed the trigger and the man dropped down. He quickly took down another before he saw Hunter hit a third with the baseball bat and quickly climb in the car.

Knowing Hunter would drive the car round nearer to where he was, Shawn knew he needed to get off the roof. Looking down, he saw that the other two infected men had gone off in search of Hunter, leaving the area clear for Shawn to climb down.

Shawn dropped to the ground just as another infected man came round the corner. He wasn't one of the ones from earlier and he moved fast. He was a lot bigger than Shawn as well. Shawn struggled to keep the man from biting him, knew he had no chance of using the gun. He knew he just had to hope that Hunter got here quickly. The man's teeth kept chomping at the thin air, but he got closer each time he tried, Shawn's strength no match for the bigger man. He knew that if he stayed in this power struggle he'd lose, so with all in his strength, he pushed the man off of him. He backed up a few steps and luckily for Shawn, lost his footing.

Knowing he had just seconds before the man would be back at him, Shawn swung the gun back into action, quickly aiming at the man's head. When he pulled the trigger, the man's head was against the barrel. Shawn lowered the gun as the body fell forward, the bloody head crashing into Shawn's stomach.

Shawn heard a car, and was relieved to see Hunter pulling up. He started to make his way forward. Hunter pressed the horn and Shawn saw another infected woman coming towards them. The noise of the car distracted her but he didn't see Mark come up behind him until it was almost too late. He moved forward so quickly he caught the side of the building, knocking himself off balance and crashing to the ground.

Hunter had left the car by now. He'd already sent the woman off of her feet, and he rushed round to stop Mark getting to a prone Shawn. He swung the bat with all his strength, easily knocking Mark off of his feet. He'd had enough of the man, and stood over him and hit him until he moved no more.

Panting slightly, Hunter turned back to Shawn who was still down, pain etched on his features. He grabbed hold of his arm and helped him up and over to the car. He quickly climbed in himself and drove away, knowing that more infected had reached this town now and were heading in their direction.


	9. Chapter 9

The town was a long way behind them as Hunter stopped the car.

Putting the handbrake on, he looked worriedly at the man in the passenger seat. "Shawn?" The older man didn't respond to him. Shawn's white shirt was covered in blood. He'd hardly responded since Hunter and put him in the car. He sat there, head slumped forward, Hunter unsure whether he was simply worn out with fatigue, if he'd hit his head or something worse had happened.

Hunter checked around the car on all sides and saw no sign of any infected. There was nothing nearby for miles. He unbuckled Shawn's seatbelt and started to unbutton Shawn's shirt too. He was scared about what he'd find once he exposed the skin underneath, but was quickly relieved to see nothing but Shawn's tanned skin with no sign of a bite or even scratch. Hunter checked Shawn's sides too and found no marks there either. Hunter undid his own seatbelt. He moved closer to Shawn so he was in-between his and Shawn's seat. He gently shook Shawn, trying to wake him again. He still didn't stir. He started to move Shawn forward in the seat until he was as far forward as he could get him. He leant Shawn half on the dashboard, half against himself. He straight away noticed a gash on the back of Shawn's head. It was bleeding a little, but there was a nasty bump there too. He figured that Shawn must have got it when he fell after Mark attacked him. Hunter didn't have a good enough view and as soon as he saw Shawn was surrounded he'd got out of the car.

This wasn't a good situation for them to be in. Shawn was very likely suffering a serious concussion. The fact he wasn't conscious spoke volumes. Hunter knew how concussions worked though, he'd seen enough before in the business to know how to look after someone with one. But it wasn't like they could check into a nice cosy hotel and rest up. He moved Shawn back so he was leant against the seat again. Fastening Shawn's seat belt again, Hunter reached into the back and pulled the bag forward. He pulled out one of the bottles of water they had and then some aspirin from the glove box. He left them on the dashboard knowing that later on Shawn would need them.

He reclined Shawn's seat to that he was able to lay flat. He knew he'd need to get some rest. The car wasn't the ideal place to do it but until he found somewhere else safe enough, it would have to do.

**

He slowed the car down as he reached the outskirts of the town.

It was very small, nothing much to it. And like when they'd got to the last one, seemed deserted.

He wanted nothing more than to find a place here where he'd be able to let Shawn sleep off the effects of the concussion peacefully. He didn't want to be walking around outside the car, looking for somewhere safe to go, especially when Shawn was defenceless. He drove the car to what seemed to be about the middle of the town. There was a school and church up ahead and a few small stores too. Hunter stopped the car before he pressed the horn several times. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, this time in more of a tune.

He waited a little longer and still nothing happened. He was about to press the horn again when he caught sight of someone moving up ahead. He got ready to drive, not sure if it was an infected person or not. Hunter noticed that the person was moving cautiously themselves and he guessed it was a normal person. He slowly moved the car towards them. He stopped further up the road. He didn't want to get too close.

He held his hands up to show he wasn't armed, before he slowly got out of the car. The person came forward. He saw it was a small woman, maybe in her early 40's.

"No one's infected here?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Most people already left here. There's just a few of us here."

"I need somewhere to stay."

"Well, we're in the school." She said. "It had the most space and everything we needed."

"My friend is in the car."

"I... I can't see anyone."

"He's laying down."

"He's infected?" The woman asked, backing up a little.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't travel with someone who was- he'd kill me."

"I don't know...."

"Please. He's hurt."

"How's he hurt?"

"He hit his head on a wall, I think. He's got concussion. I just need to keep him rested for as long as I can."

"Um, I just....."

"I promise you."

"There's some children there.... I don't know if we can let you stay."

"Please. You can check him yourself. He's not bitten. Lock us in a different room if you want."

"I need to speak to the others about it."

"Okay. I'll wait in the car." Hunter got back in. "Shawn?" He said, shaking his friend. He didn't react until Hunter got a little louder and firmer with trying to wake him. Eventually his eyes opened. "Sorry buddy. You know me?"

"Hunter."

"Good boy. I'm trying to get us a place to relax for a while, so just hang in there. I need you to stay conscious for a bit, okay? Now, I'm gonna come round and get you out the car." Hunter went round quickly, opened the door and helped Shawn into a sitting position, before he helped move his legs round so he was half out the car. But the movement seemed to disrupt Shawn too much as he threw up on the floor by the car. Hunter rubbed Shawn's back trying to comfort him as best he could. It wasn't until Shawn had somewhat recovered that Hunter realised that the lady had returned with another couple of people.

"Shawn just stay there okay." Hunter said, turning to face the people.

"He doesn't look well. And he's covered in blood." Said one of the men.

"It's not his blood. And he is ill, he's got a serious concussion."

"David?" The woman said, looking to the other man.

He moved over to the car and stopped just short of Shawn and Hunter. "I'm a doctor. Mind if I check him over?"

"Knock yourself out." Hunter said. He moved back a little bit.

The lady came up to Hunter. "My names Margaret. That's David and this is George."

"My names Paul and that's Shawn."

"Is that a gun?" Asked George.

"Yeah, there's a couple of them in the car."

"Jesus!"

"George, please!"

"If you're worried about the guns, why don't you take them, and we'll keep the ammo." Hunter suggested.

"Well why don't I take the guns and the ammo."

"Do I look that stupid? I'm not going to let you take our weapon and ammo from us."

"Okay." David said standing up. "He's definitely got a bad concussion. And there's no bite marks on him. Margaret, you wanna go set one of those other classrooms ready with a blanket and whatever else we can find for a makeshift bed."

"Thanks." Hunter said. Him and the doctor helped pull Shawn from the car and made there way towards the school.

"George, help me out. Paul, you go get your stuff from the car." David suggested. Hunter hesitated, not sure about the other man.

"It's okay, I'll help." George said. "I'm just a grumpy old bastard, but I care about my family and no one's coming in here unless the doc clears it first. But I'd never turn anyone away."

Hunter went back to the car and grabbed all there weapons and bags. He locked the car up before he left it and followed the others inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's my name?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter." Shawn said.

"You feeling okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah... just.... where the hell are we?" Shawn tried to make out his surroundings. They were in a large room with a lot of tables and chairs all pushed to the far side of the room. The far wall had three largish windows.

"We're in a school."

"Okay." Shawn went to sit up a little but Hunter gently pushed him back down to the make shift bed.

"Don't worry about anything. Just get some rest." he watched as Shawn closed his eyes again, moved so he was closer to Hunter.

"You said that before."

"I said it a lot. And I'll say it again in another hour." Hunter gently placed a kiss on Shawn's forehead.

"Not in public." Shawn mumbled.

Hunter smiled to himself. He pulled the cover up a little higher to make sure Shawn would stay as warm as possible. He stayed sat with Shawn for almost 10 minutes before he got up. He walked over to one of the windows and looked out. This window looked out onto what would have been the kids playground, but it gave him a good view and he could see that the area was clear for quite a way.

Checking on Shawn again, he made his way back across the room and left the Texan to sleep while he went and found the others.

They were in another room a way down the hall. They were all staying together in one room, but had let Shawn and Hunter have a private room for the quiet more than anything. The halls echoed as he walked down them and as he knocked on the door, it seemed to bounce down the hall. He was waved in.

"Everything okay?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, thanks. He's just resting."

"Did you want anything?" David asked.

"Yeah, actually. I kinda wondered where everyone else was."

"Everyone else?" George asked.

"Yeah, well outside there were children here and you, George, even mentioned your family. Where are they?"

"These people are my family." George said.

"And the kids?"

"I lied about them. I just wanted to get some help. I was scared you're friend was infected."

"So it's just the three of you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Why don't you sit in here with us for a little while. We could get to know one another a little better."

"Sure." Hunter said. There was an empty chair and he sat down on it.

"So what do you do?" Margaret asked. She seemed to be the main talker of the group.

"I'm retired, actually. I was a professional wrestler."

"Oh. That's... nice. You have a family of your own?"

"I do have two young daughters actually."

"Oh, how lovely. Where are they then?"

"They live with their Mother."

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." David said, getting up and leaving the room.

"So, your children? What are their names?"

"Aurora and Murphy."

"Murphy? For a girl?" George said.

"We get that a lot."

"I should think so, it's a boys name."

"George!" Margaret scolded. "I'm sorry for him."

"It's okay." Hunter said. "You know, I actually kinda need the bathroom myself. Where is it?"

Margaret and George exchanged glances. "Oh, you just go out of here and turn left."

"Left? Okay, thanks." Hunter came out of the room and went to the left. But outside the door, he stopped and listened.

"_Well what could I say, no you can't use the bathroom?" _

"_You could have said something. What's he gonna say when he comes back and sees that David's not in there?" _

"_We'll tell him that there's another bathroom and he's gone to use that one." _

Hunter lowered himself down so he could make his way back down the hall to his and Shawn's room without alerting the other two.

Once past the door, he stood up straight and walked down towards the room. The door was open when he'd left it closed. Carefully, he looked round the doorway and looked inside.

David was crouched down near Shawn, a bottle of water in front of him. He was carefully opening some capsules and pouring the contents into the water. But not in a nice doctor way, more like a doctor who was trying to bump of his patients.

Hunter's gut reaction was to run in there and pull the man away, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He backed away. He knew David wasn't about to wake Shawn up and force him to drink.

He was waiting for Hunter to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunter had returned to the room, fighting his instinct to go back to the room and protect Shawn. But he knew he had to play this right.

When the time came, Hunter excused himself to go back and check on Shawn. Before he woke Shawn, he got the bottle of water and quickly opening the window, he tipped the entire contents out onto the grass below.

He shook Shawn until he woke up, left the empty bottle next to the bed.

"Hey bud, who am I?"

"Hunter." Shawn responded.

"When's your birthday?"

"22nd."

"Of?"

"July."

"Good." Hunter got up and back out the room, closing the door behind him. He walked quickly back up to the room where the others were. He opened the door with some force.

"Some thing's wrong with Shawn." He said.

The three of them exchanged glances. "Do you need us?" Margaret asked.

"It's okay, you stay where you are." David said.

He and Hunter walked down the hall, Hunter let him lead the way. Just as he got close to the door where Shawn and Hunter were staying, Hunter twisted David's arm up behind his back and marched him further on.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Hunter said. He went into the next empty room and let go of David's arm and pushed him forward. He closed the door behind him, turned his eyes onto the man in front of him. "You bastard." Hunter spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong with me and your sick fucking tricks. I know what you did to his water." The look of having been found out was plain to see on David's face. He looked like he was going to try and protest but couldn't come up with anything. "Well?"

"Okay, fine. We're unarmed here. We have nothing to defend ourselves with. When those things get here we'll be trapped here. George knows how to use a gun. We thought...."

"You thought, what?" Hunter demanded.

"That if....." David faltered.

"You thought if you killed the guy who used the gun then I'd leave them here with you. Or were you planning on doing me in too?"

"So what are you going to do with us?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Hunter grabbed the man again and placed his hand over his mouth as they left the room.

**

Hunter slowly walked back into the room. Margaret and George stood at the window, looking out.

Hearing his footsteps, they looked round.

"They're here." Margaret said. Her voice sounding full of fright.

"Damn, I wish Shawn was well enough to use one of the guns."

"I... I know how to fire a gun." George said.

"You do?"

"Sure."

"Well why don't you get 'em. I'll get the ammo." Hunter said.

"Yeah, what a great idea." Margaret encouraged.

Hunter went back down to his shared room. He checked on Shawn. He had gone back to sleep again. Hunter wished he could protect him in some way better than this. "Stay sleeping." Hunter whispered, picking up the ammo he'd stashed away for safe keeping.

**

George had the guns ready and waiting when Hunter got back in.

"Where's the ammo?"

"I got it." Hunter replied.

"I need you to show me first. How do I load this thing?" Hunter asked.

George passed Hunter a gun, and demonstrated on the other one how to load it. Once it was loaded, George showed him how to take the safety off.

"You're ready to go now." He told Hunter. "You want me to load this one?"

"Where are the infected?" Hunter asked, looking out the window.

"Well, you might wanna get a little closer to the window." George said. He walked forward, closer to the glass himself. "I can see one now......."

**

"Hey, you look better." Hunter said, bending down next to Shawn.

"I don't feel better." Shawn said.

"You don't?" Hunter said, concerned.

"No. You're never in bed with me when I wake up."

"Don't scare me like that!" Hunter said. He laid down next to Shawn, kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I haven't been here all the time. Just been checking the place out."

"Where are we again?"

"A school."

"And there's people here?"

"No, babe, just us."

"Oh, I thought that.... ah, I guess it was the concussion."

"Don't worry about it. Every thing's fine. And as soon as you feel up to it, we'll get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

"The car's already to go." Hunter said.

"Tell me again why we're so keen to leave here." Shawn asked.

"It's not safe here."

"Why not?"

"When those infected people get here, they'll smash through these lovely big windows so it's for the best."

"I think we should stay here for a bit."

"No, we need to go."

"Don't you care what I think?"

"Don't make it about that. Look, aren't we going to try and find your kids or what?"

"Yeah." Shawn hesitated. "They won't be there though, will they?"

"Why not?"

"My in-laws aren't billionaires. They live in a normal house. That won't be safe. They'll have moved. Gone on somewhere and I'll never find them."

"Maybe they left a note behind."

"You think Steph and the girls are still at their house."

"She'll probably be over with Vince.

"Don't you realise that everytime we go somewhere, there's no people there. The last town we went to, there was no one there. There's no one here. Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they got more information about what was happening than we did. Maybe they all got out. Some big town is bound to be full of people."

"I guess maybe they went somewhere safer." Shawn mused.

"You ready to go?" Hunter asked.

"I guess. There's no food here."

"I checked."

"Surely there's a canteen."

"I checked." Hunter repeated. Slightly harsher this time. "Let's just go." He checked the windows to make sure the path was clear. Seeing no danger, he opened the door, and carefully stepped outside. Hunter made his way quickly to the car, while Shawn looked around himself a little more.

"There's a church." Shawn said, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh come on, I thought we got over the need to go there."

"There's no danger here." Shawn said, eyes fixed on the building.

"No, we're leaving." Hunter said firmly.

Shawn looked at Hunter, hated the tone he'd used with him. He couldn't tell him what to do like that. Shawn started towards the building.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Hunter asked. When he didn't receive an answer he knew exactly what the other man was going to do. "Don't think I'm coming in with you." He said, maybe in a transparent attempt to get Shawn to come back to him.

Shawn got to the door and opened it and Hunter half expected one of the infected people to dive into him and take him down. It didn't happen and he watched Shawn go into the building.

He got in the car and started the engine.

Shawn was surprised to see a man sitting at the front of the church. He was elderly, grey hair sticking out slightly wildly. "Hello? Are you okay?"

He looked at Shawn, started to walk towards him. "You're covered in blood?" He said taking in the state of Shawn's shirt. "You must be hurt."

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"So it's not your blood."

"Uh...." There was nothing he could say to that.

"You've killed?"

"No!" Shawn protested, even though he recalled clearly the events on the roof.

"You've sinned. This is the Lords work, sent to test those who are truly worthy and those who do not belong in His flock. You shall be cast aside by the Lord, as you have done so to Him."

"I haven't... I had to...."

"You're arrival here was a curse. You bought death and destruction with you." He stepped closer to Shawn. He wasn't a physically threatening man, but his words were jarring enough. He lowered his voice, almost whispering. "If you don't kill, then who was firing the gun?"

"It wasn't me? I've been ill....."

"You sinned. You will rot in Hell for what you've done."

"I haven't done anything." Shawn protested. "Those things are trying to kill people... they have no soul." The man's expression changes. Softened.

"You will not be able to live with taking a human life. May God have mercy on your soul." He turned and walked away.

Shawn felt a chill run through his body at those words. He felt a hand grab hold of his arm. He knew it was Hunter, didn't need to turn and see him.

"Come on." He said softly. Shawn walked closely to Hunter, wanting to feel his warmth after the coldness of the man's words. He hesitated at the door. Stopped and looked back.

The man was sat down again, facing the door. Hunter tried to get Shawn to keep moving, but he wouldn't. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the cross he'd put in there before he'd left home. "Guess I won't be needing this any more." He said, looking at it. "See how well it protects you against infection." Shawn said, throwing the cross into the church.


	13. Chapter 13

Hunter stopped the car outside the house.

"I better wait out here." Hunter said.

"Why?"

"Keep guard. Stay away from ex-spouses and their parents who probably hate me."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "They might not even be here."

"If they're not, then I'll come in."

"Okay." Shawn hesitated. "What if they're not here, what then?"

"We keep going." Hunter said. He saw the sad look in Shawn's eyes but he said nothing. He knew that they couldn't afford to wait around for infected to get here.

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"Luck." Hunter said.

Shawn got out, looking around nervously at the empty street. He made his way to the front door. It wasn't shut properly, making him nervous about going in. He forced himself to stay calm. "Hello?" He said, poised ready for anything. When he was greeted by silence he realised it must be safe to go in.

He went into the first room he came to, the kitchen. It was left spotless. He went over to one of the cupboards and saw that it was still well stacked with food. At least they could have something better to eat here than they had been. All they'd brought with them were a few of the easiest and quickest snacks they'd had in the cupboards at home but they got boring real quick.

He made his way to the lounge. The room was as tidy as the last, except that one of the toy boxes had been left open. He remembered when Gloria had bought both the kids one and filled them with toys so that Shawn and Rebecca didn't have to cart them up every time they came to visit. He walked over and saw it was Cheyenne's toy box that had been left open. He imagined her getting frightened when things started to get put on TV and wanting to take something with her. She always liked to have a soft toy with her to cuddle.

It took a couple of minutes for it all to sink in, but with sudden clarity, Shawn realised how all they'd battled through so far to get here was for nothing.

He might not ever find his kids again. He didn't even know if they were safe. He didn't even know if they were still all together. Despair filled him as not only the hopelessness for his children, but himself and Hunter consumed him. He felt the tears flow from his eyes before the first sob left his body. And once he started he couldn't stop. He knew he wouldn't be able to. The only thing that might stop him would be his kids coming through that door and he knew it wouldn't happen. But the next best thing did, as Hunter came in. Seeing Shawn distraught he went straight over to him, wrapped his arms around him to try and offer some support and any comfort that he could. They didn't say anything, there was nothing too say.

After several minutes together, Shawn pulled away, wiped the moisture from his eyes, didn't want Hunter to see him vulnerable more than he needed too. "They've got some food here."

"The TV's still on." Hunter mused. "They still have power. Might as well cook ourselves something. Don't know when we'll get the chance again."

Shawn nodded. "I wanna wash up. I hope they still have water."

"I guess it's too much hoping they have some clothes here that'll fit us."

"We can probably get a shirt. I'll be happy to be blood splatter free."

Hunter went back into the kitchen. "The water's still working. Oh, hey, there's hot water. They must have left the hot water on. Wow, they're gonna have one hell of a bill."

Shawn came through to the kitchen where Hunter was running the tap. "Hunter." He scolded.

"What?" Hunter protested.

"You realise they'll probably all be dead."

"Why? Why will they be dead? Why can't they be alive somewhere? Why does it automatically have to be that everyone's dead?"

"Okay. This thing's a virus, an infection. Who's to say that it only happened in Texas?that maybe it already happened somewhere else and we didn't hear about it until the day it hit Texas."

"I don't. Be positive won't kill us, you know."

"Being realistic is the only way I can go." Shawn closed his eyes, rubbed at the slight headache he felt gaining in strength.

"Sorry." Hunter whispered, closing the gap between them. He kissed Shawn's head gently. "Look, why don't we see if we can get the bath running. We should stay here a little while."

Shawn sighed, but said nothing. Hunter lead him upstairs, and checked out all the room's before he lead Shawn into one of the bedrooms. "Just sit here, I'll go sort everything out."

Hunter went to the bathroom and turned the hot tap on. The water was still hot, but he decided to keep it running alone just in case the hot water did run out. When it was still coming out hot after filling a third of the bath up, he turned the cold tap on to. He went to the bedroom to see if Shawn was okay.

"How ya doing?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"Okay, well I'll stay on look out while you have your bath, and then we can switch, okay?" Shawn nodded. "I'll just go check the water." He turned to leave.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"That guy in the church...."

"Shawn forget him."

"He said he heard gunshots."

Hunter hesitated. "He probably ..... I don't know... imagined it."

"Imagined it?" Shawn asked.

"Ssssh. I think I heard something." Hunter said, freezing. "I'm gonna go check it out. Wait here."

"Let me come with you." Shawn said.

"You're not well enough. I'll be okay. I'll call you if I need help." Hunter made his way too the top stairs. "Shawn, taps."

Shawn got up and moved to the bathroom and turned the taps off. He stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Hunter descended.

Hunter rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. Out of view of Shawn, he let his composure slip. He rubbed his hands over his face. How could he ever tell Shawn what had happened and expect him to understand? He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. He'd take Shawn's mind off of it, one way or another.

He climbed back up the stairs to where Shawn waited for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything felt wrong.

Shawn laid on the bed, Hunter next to him, almost completely naked, blankets draped over them. Hunter had come back upstairs and almost pushed Shawn into the bathroom, started kissing him frantically. One thing lead to another and there they were. But even when Hunter had started initiating the sex, Shawn just felt wrong, like he was in a different era or something.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing."

"You're quiet."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, you're just usually more chatty after."

"I guess concussions and being told I'm a terrible person and going to hell don't make me that chatty."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's fine." Shawn said.

"Oh, Shawn get the depression under wraps will you? You think you're the only one having a tough time here?"

"I didn't say that..."

"You don't have to. Everything revolves around you, doesn't it? I mean, you can't find your kids, well what about mine? They could be just as dead as yours...." Hunter cut himself off as soon as the words left his mouth, his anger and frustration getting the better of him. But he only needed to see the pain it caused Shawn to know he'd gone too far.

Before he got a chance to say anything, Shawn had grabbed the remainder of his clothes from the floor and stormed out. Hunter heard him descend the stairs before he slowly sat up and got dressed himself. He knew he was best off leaving Shawn to calm down a while before he went after him. He was half dressed when he heard another door slam.  
moving over to the window, he was shocked to see Shawn out there. He quickly opened the window. "What the hell are you doing, get back in here!"

Shawn looked up at him, but turned away quickly, but not before Hunter saw the hurt and upset he'd caused Shawn. It caused his own heart to lurch a little seeing the man he loved in so much pain, especially knowing he caused it.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry, just come back and we'll talk." Shawn didn't say anything but he didn't move away either. "Look, I...." Hunter stopped what he was saying as he saw an infected man walking down the street towards them, moving in on the sound of the voice it had heard. It faltered as soon as Hunter stopped but looked for it's victim instead. Shawn was blocked from it's view by a hedge, but it's eyes locked onto Hunter's form at the window. "Shawn, get back in now, there's an infected man heading your way." He warned, urgency in his voice.

He saw Shawn head to the door, only to step back into his view a few seconds later. "It's locked." He said. He had no time to say anything else as the infected man passed the hedge and now had Shawn in his sights and began to lunge for him.

Shawn disappeared from view again, but Hunter heard him call out his name.

He wasn't sure he'd ever moved so fast, he didn't even acknowledge running down the stairs, his eyes were just fixed on the door that he had to get to in time.

**

Hunter yanked on the door, pulling it as hard as he could towards himself, not sure what he expected to see. Part of him was terrified of seeing Shawn bleeding as the infected man would be mauling him, he could imagine a haunting dead look in Shawn's eyes as he knew he didn't get there in time, knew he'd be faced with the monster of a dead and infected Shawn banging at the door to get in, to kill him.

Thankfully nothing like that awaited him. Shawn had out manoeuvred the man and was able to keep him at bay by just keeping ahead of the man. But the man's agitation was bound to draw a crowd of any other infected nearby.

"Quick Shawn, this way." Hunter urged.

Shawn continued to side step the infected man until he got into the house, quickly slamming the door behind him. Hunter closed his eyes in relief. For his liking they were have far too many close calls. He opened his eyes to find Shawn staring at him, his face deadly serious.

"What's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong." Shawn spat.

"Look Shawn, I'm sorry, okay, I know I went way over the line. I just...." Hunter stalled, cut himself off.

"You think the possibility that my family are all dead hasn't crossed my mind? But to hear you say it, and use it against me. I never thought you'd be so hurtful towards me."

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologised, sincere.

Shawn took a few steps closer, eyes still flaming in rage barely contained. "There's more."

"What else?"

"You tell me."

"I don't...."

"Guns firing themselves, bullets going missing...." Shawn cut Hunter off. "Any of that ring a bell, or you want to lie your way out of it some more?"

Hunter didn't answer, distracted by the sound of hands thumping against the glass. "They know we're in here." Hunter said.

"I don't care." Shawn said.

"Shawn, we'll get trapped in here if we don't try and...."

"I don't care." He repeated, voice fierce. "You think I actually care if we live of die. What is there to live for? My kids were my reason for living and they're gone. Even if they some how escaped from here and are safely travelling somewhere, what does that matter. I'll never see them again."

"You don't love me any more?" Hunter asked, unable to hide the hurt.

"What's to love?" Shawn asked, harshly.

"Fine, you stay here, you let those things out there break in and tear you limb from limb." He could see the outline of more of them getting closer to the house, more fists pounding the glass. "I'm not giving up until I check on my own kids because they're my reason for living."

"Good, go." Shawn said, but his words contradicted themselves as he prevented Hunter from leaving by engaging him in more cruel taunts. "You wanna know what I gave up for you? Not just my wife and kids, I lost all the respect I had earned, not that I just married into. I've lost my faith because of you and because you never had any, you'll never know what it's like to lose. It's destroyed me. You've destroyed me."

"That's an old Shawn Michaels trick right there, blame everyone else for your pathetic life but yourself." Hunter walked past Shawn planning on heading upstairs, away from the impending arrival of the infected.

Shawn stopped him before he got past him, grabbing Hunter's arm tightly. Their eyes locked in a stare that showed no hint of any passion or even friendship they'd shared not long ago. Hunter waited, prepared himself for the final blow from Shawn, the last stab at his heart, but it never came. Shawn released the grip and walked away from Hunter until he was out of view.

Hunter swallowed. Part of him wanted to talk to Shawn, to tell him everything that had happened back at the school, explain why he'd been such a jerk and how everything was tearing him apart inside. But he knew letting go of that would make him too vulnerable. He needed to stay strong, or he'd never survive.

But Shawn's eyes had shown no compassion, no love or regret for his words. They were empty, hollow.... dead already.

Hunter raced up the stairs, grabbed one of the bags he'd bought along with his possessions in and made his way to the window. Before he got there, he heard the glass of the window downstairs smash. He almost stopped in his tracks, part of him begged to run downstairs and save Shawn, but his survival instinct kicked in. It wasn't to save the man downstairs who seemed to be a lost cause now, but to get out alive and find his own children. He knew that between Steph and Vince, they'd be safe.

He watched at the window as the infected started to clamber over one another to get in. There was five of them there, all breaking through the glass now, getting in. Hunter smoothly moved over to the bedroom door, closed it and locked it. It would be enough of a barrier if any of them headed straight up here. He opened the window ready for his own escape.

He lowered the bag down to the roof that sat below the window. He went back across the room to find his weapon, seeing it propped up in the corner. His heart seemed to jump into his mouth as he saw Shawn's guns there. He knew part of him expected Shawn to come out fighting. He ignored the gun, knew he didn't care for it. He'd used it before, he vowed inwardly never again.

He climbed out the window and lowered himself down. He made his way other to the edge, took a deep breath as he readied himself to jump down. He held the key ready in his hand, knew he had to be quick.

He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. Putting the bag over his shoulder he jumped off to the awaiting ground. He didn't allow his mind any time to think as he headed straight to the car, he quickly got in it, locking the doors immediately. He put the key in the ignition, pulled the seatbelt across, fastened it and was ready to go. Before he got the car to move, he caught a glimpse of something moving in the house. He waited, knew Shawn had changed his mind and was fighting his way towards him.

But the hope was smashed along with the window as an infected teenager ran at him. He'd never seen one so quick or strong.

He drove the car away from the house as quickly as he could leaving the teenager, and Shawn behind.


	15. Chapter 15

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, fingers going white with the tension.

The street was deserted. He'd driven around so much that he had no idea where he was, so he'd stopped dead in the middle of the first road that seemed to be quiet. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to force them back, trying to block every horrible thing that had happened since this whole disaster occurred.

But sitting in the car alone, letting the idea of what he'd done, how he'd left Shawn to die in that house defenceless was too much, and he couldn't hold the sobs back. His mind grabbed onto notions that tore his soul apart further, whether Shawn would have been able to escape with bites and would be infected or just outright killed by them, not enough left of him to turn.

He cursed himself. Why couldn't he just admit to Shawn what he'd done? If he'd told him the truth, let him know what had happened at that school, let him know that everything he'd done there had been to protect them both. He'd failed at everything. He'd let Shawn down, let him die. Frustration grew so intently that he needed a release as his hands smashed against the steering wheel several times before his brain forced him to stop the self-harming action.

It took a few minutes before he calmed down a little. But with the calm, his mind bought along something he didn't want; hope.

He felt the questions start although he didn't to think about it. 'What if Shawn had escaped? What if he had held them off and was waiting for Hunter to come back?' It was all hopeless though. Hunter had no idea where he'd driven, no idea how to get back. He'd been in a blind panic, taken the first turnings he'd seen, gone wherever seemed to lead to the quietest place.

He knew finding his way back could take a long time, especially as the infected seemed to be growing in numbers here. He didn't have enough petrol, let alone the fact that he knew Shawn couldn't have survived that attack. And he didn't know how to get there. Couldn't recall the journey he'd made. Why did he have to drive so far before he changed his mind?

Feeling despair start to engulf him, he was snapped from it but the lumbering form of an infected man. He didn't seem to notice Hunter, the car was stationary, the engine running quietly. He knew the smartest thing he could do right now was keep on going, head to the next town, put more distance between where the outbreak in Texas was and wherever it was that he stopped. It'd be so easy, even easier when you were alone, a lot easier to take care of yourself than having to worry about anyone else.

He didn't think through any decision, he just acted. Just at that split second in time, he began to move the car, reversed it in the street so he was retracing his steps. He was going back. His mind, pleading to stay sane, wanted him to keep driving, didn't want to test itself with strength at the idea that when he got back there, things would be a grisly as they appeared to be when he'd driven away. His mind was already setting out the scene he'd see if he managed to find his way back there. Infected filling the street outside because the noise had gathered them all and Hunter trapped outside, never being able to find out what Shawn's fate was.

So as his mind kept telling him to drive away, that he was setting himself up for the biggest fall he'd never recover from, he ignored it.

Instead, he listened to his heart that pleaded to go back to find it's other half that was still at that house.


	16. Chapter 16

It took longer to find the place again than Hunter had imagined, but as soon as he reached the corner, he knew it. Knew this was Shawn and him had come. A felt a chill course through his body as he recalled the last time he came down here Shawn had been with him. He was surprised to see the area all but deserted now. The infected seemed to move about quickly, never stayed anywhere if there was no food source for them.

He knew that was a bad thing.

He sat in the car for a while, wanting to go in, but terrified of what would be confirmed by entering the house again. He sat there until every fibre of his body knew it was time to go in. He grabbed the baseball bat that sat on the floor of the passenger side and opened the door. The idea of entering the house seemed like some horror Movie nightmare. The idea that there could still be something inside there, something that wouldn't think twice about ripping his throat out and devouring him.

And the real possibility that the thing that wants to rip his throat out could easily be the man he used to love. He scoffed at the thought, even in his mind he was preparing for the fact that he believed Shawn was dead. It amused him in a perverted way that he was thinking about Shawn like a random ex, rather than the person who he loved so completely he knew it was worth throwing his marriage and career away to be with him. Some people had called what they did a sacrifice, giving so much up for what they assumed was a fling, but he never looked at it like that. He'd give up everything he had to be with Shawn.

If he was told he could only have one last day on earth if he choose to be with Shawn for that day, then he knew to be in his arms would make it all worth it.

He felt the tears threatening again, and held them back. He needed a clear head. He had to be ready for anything, not fighting a battle against his emotions.

The door was left ajar but the strange angle it rested at was the proof that more of the infected had been here, desperate to get inside. Hunter shuddered at the thought. He stepped just inside the door, glass cracking under the weight put upon it. The house seemed to be wrecked. Everything looked to be broken, every window smashed inwards to cover the floor in shards of glass. Hunter stood with his back to the wall, not wanting anything to be able to sneak up on him. "Shawn?" he said. He didn't shout it out, just spoke loudly. He heard nothing. Half relieved that he didn't hear the sound of any infected making it's way towards him, he started to walk towards where he'd last seen Shawn. He walked through the lounge, the room where they'd had last spoke, nothing but hurtful words and hatred. The kitchen was the next room. Like the last it was just as wrecked and just as deserted. He tried to blank the smears of blood he'd see against walls and furniture, droplets of it on the floor occasionally, but he couldn't help but think of Shawn. He got to the door leading out to the garden. It too was shattered with no sign of anyone. Not that he had expected to find anyone out there.

Hunter turned round, knowing that if Shawn had managed to survive his time here, he could only have gone upstairs now.

His mind started reminding him that if he'd been upstairs and capable, he'd have replied to Hunter when he first came in and called his name, but Hunter dismissed the notion.

He slowly made his way upstairs, cautious every step of the way and always watching behind him, just in case. He went into the first room, a small spare bedroom. The disruption up here wasn't as bad. "Shawn?" He called softly. The room remained still and he closed the door. The main bedroom awaited him. If Shawn wasn't in here then he knew he'd truly lost him. Swallowing deeply, he turned the handle. It didn't budge. He remembered how he'd locked it before he left. Maybe it stayed that way since then and there was no one in there. Or maybe Shawn had got in here and blocked the door up.

"Shawn, I'm coming in." He said, throwing his large frame against the door which gave easily. He looked at the door, the lock broken.

He looked at the room, window still open, guns still in the corner.

He felt like his heart would break just then because he'd never felt a pain like it before. He couldn't stop the sobs from breaking free, didn't even care. There was no point any more. His reason for living had gone. He knew he'd never make it to Stephanie's house, to see his kids if they were still okay.

What was the point? What was there to survive for when all the things you loved were dead or out of reach? As far as he was concerned, there was no point.

The game was over.


	17. Chapter 17

He had no idea how long he laid there.

The room was his own personal hell. It was where he'd tricked Shawn into making him want him just to stop a conversation he should have had the minute they'd left the school. It was the room he disappeared into while he left Shawn to his own fate. He could only imagine the brutal ending Shawn had faced. The thought of it destroyed him a little bit more. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, his soul was shattered.

He didn't think he'd ever leave here. He'd just wait. The infected would be back, that he was sure of. And when they got here, they'd find themselves faced with someone ready to let himself be killed the same way as the man he loved more than anyone he had ever cared for.

He heard the door downstairs creak a little as one of the infected came in. He could hear it as it walked around outside. The window was still open and everything outside was so quiet. He was ready for it. He'd not fight. He could hear the stairs creak as it approached, but before it reached the top, the creature stopped. Hunter wasn't sure why at first as he heard it retreat, going back outside. But then he heard it as well.

In the distance, he heard the sound of church bells ringing.

He guessed it was any kind of sound that attracted them. He got up off the bed and went to the window, watched as the infected that had been in the house started to make it's way towards the church, he spotted another also heading the same way. He guessed the church wasn't the place to be right now.

Then he realised, it was the place he _had_ to be, because if there was any chance of Shawn getting through this, he knew that despite everything, it was the place he would have gone. Even after seemingly giving up on his faith, Hunter knew that Shawn's beliefs ran a lot deeper than he had admitted. He was shocked by the chaos and blaming what he believed in because he did believe that everything happened for a reason, even if he didn't understand why this was happening. Maybe he'd realised it wasn't for him to understand, that it was God's will and that's all that mattered.

He felt something in him start to stir. Real hope. Shawn had to be alive, had to have gone to the church. It must be him ringing those bells, seeking Hunter out again, or seeing if anyone else was still out there. Feeling more revitalised and refreshed than he had in days, Hunter grabbed the guns, the bat and everything else they needed to get from the house. He loaded extra food into the car, clearing out the cupboard of anything that was valuable to them, things they could use as weapons too.

**

Hunter stopped the car at top end of a long street. The road was straight, and at the very end was the church. He'd got here by following the sound of the bells that still rang out. But there was no way he could get in. The area outside was surrounded by infected, more than he'd seen in any one place before. He'd guess there was more than fifty there, all clambering to get inside, none succesful. At least not yet. He didn't stand a chance getting through.

But what choice did he have. Someone was in there, even if it turned out not to be Shawn, there was a person in there desperate to get some help.

There was no way Hunter could get close enough and try and sneak in. So there was one other option.

He started to slowly drive towards the building and once he got half way there he stopped. He started to beep his horn. The infected slowly started to take notice of the noise and were turning from the church and towards him. As they started to make there way towards the car, Hunter began to reverse slowly. He didn't want any of them getting too close to him, some of them were deceptively fast. Once he saw the majority of them were now after him, he reversed quickly, putting distance between them and the car. Just as quickly he stopped, and switched into to forward gear. He slammed on the accelerator and headed towards the church. He ignored the amount of infected he drove into and didn't think of anything until he got close to the wooden doors, bracing himself as he crashed into them and kept on driving as far as he could inside. Through the broken window Hunter heard the bells stop. Impossible to not hear the crash he'd caused, he waited for someone to emerge. He grabbed the baseball bat and got out of the car, ready to defend himself.

"Is anyone here?" He yelled, watching as the infected outside started to gather and head towards the church and the whole he made in the door.

He heard a door open and a man appear. The man looked at the door, saw the damage the car had done before his eyes turned to the man at the car.

"Hunter?" He said, whispered and unbelieving.

"I can't believe it's you." Hunter said, feeling as shocked. A noise behind him made him turn around as the infected started to get inside. "We need to go."

Shawn made his way towards Hunter. He was limping slightly and his left arm was a mess of blood, badly wrapped with something to soak the blood.

Hunter wanted to ask what had happened, and would, as soon as they got out of here. He reveresed the car all the way back, over the bodies that had been knocked down and past the ones still trying to get to them. Some seemed happy to continue on in the church as though there was something awaiting them inside.

Hunter didn't care. He cared for nothing but him and Shawn escaping this damn town.

Once he got clear of the infected, he felt some of the tension in his body ease. He drove a while until he found a quiet stretch of road. He stopped the car and took a couple of deep breaths. He wasn't sure if he could pin down a single emotion from the amount that were passing through him.

Shawn's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Hunter?"

Hunter looked at his friend, his expression serious and sombre. "Yeah?" Hunter pushed.

"I'm so sorry I left you at the house. Please forgive me." Shawn said.

Hunter didn't say anything, he embraced Shawn instead, he liked his actions to speak for him.

But he knew they needed to have one hell of a talk as soon as they could.


	18. Chapter 18

They didn't go far down the road before Hunter stopped. If the infected started after them he'd start moving again, but he needed to talk to Shawn, and he wanted to see him. Look at him while he spoke so he knew he was really there.

"I can't believe it's really you." Hunter said, smiling at Shawn. But there was something in Shawn's eyes he didn't like. Hunter wasn't aware that the same fear and unease was reflected in his own.

"I can't believe I left you." Shawn said, guilt thick in his voice.

"You didn't." Hunter said. Shawn looked confused at Hunter but didn't say anything. "Tell me what happened, what did you do?"

Shawn looked away from Hunter. "I dunno." He hesitated for a few moments, but Hunter just left the silence between them, letting Shawn know he'd wait it out. "I heard you go upstairs and I just wandered to the back of the house. And then I heard the glass smash, so I went into the garden. They started to come through into the house and saw me outside and just...."

"Just what?" Hunter pressed.

"Well, the ones that saw me tried to come through. They seemed to have problems opening the window so I got out over the fence."

"The fence, of course. So obvious." Hunter said, quietly.

Shawn just looked at him for a moment. He turned away again. "Well, then I thought about you back at the house. You were upstairs, didn't know what was happening. I thought you'd be dead."

"Aww, Shawn." Hunter want to pull him close, tell him everything would be okay, but he felt now wasn't the time. He needed to tell Shawn the truth. "I thought I'd done the same to you. Left you downstairs alone with those infected coming in. I did the same thing as you, Shawn. I left." Hunter took a deep breath. "I came back, but the place was wrecked. I was here when I heard the bells ringing and I just knew it was you."

"I'm sorry." Shawn said.

"You don't need to apologise. But I do. There's something I didn't tell you, I didn't know how."

"You can tell me anything." Shawn said.

"I know, and I don't know why I felt I couldn't. I know you've had a lot on your mind, I just didn't want to make things worse."

"Tell me now." Shawn asked gently.

Hunter checked the roads around them first. "When we were at that school, something happened. I lied when I said there that there was no one else there." He stopped, watched Shawn for his reaction.

"Okay." Shawn said.

"When we first got here they asked me to come and sit with them in one of the rooms they all stayed in. I did while you slept off the concussion. Anyway, it turned out that through a certain amount of sneaking around and listening to private conversations that they were trying to kill you off."

Shawn took a minute to react to that. "They what?"

"One of them was a doctor, and I caught him emptying drugs into your water."

"Why'd they wanna kill me?" Shawn asked.

"They wanted the guns. I don't think it was personal, I'm pretty sure they were planning on killing me too."

"Wow. No one's ever tried to kill me before." Shawn said. He looked at Hunter, who smiled at him briefly, but then broke eye contact and looked down. "Tell me." Shawn pleaded.

"I told them to get out. I didn't give them anything to defend themselves with, just forced them out."

"Well it's not that hard to get a weapon." Shawn said.

"That's not the worse bit."

"What is?"

"I killed the doctor."


	19. Chapter 19

The silence was killing him.

He was trying to be patient, it was a lot to take in after all, but he just needed something, some sort of reaction. Shouting, disgust, anger, hatred... anything was better than the silence. Finally, he could wait no longer. "Shawn, please say something?"

"Like what?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know anything. Just.. I've been carrying this around for so long and I was hoping I might get some kind of reaction from you."

"I don't know what to say, Hunter. It's.... a big thing."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"You're the one asking for me thoughts and feelings on it. What do you want me to say? You said he was threatening our lives and you took care of it. I'd have done the same- if I were you."

"If you were me?" Hunter repeated.

"I don't know how I'd react in the situation." Shawn shrugged.

"Okay, that's fair enough." Hunter said. He paused for a moment or two, unsure whether or not to speak again. "I did it because I love you." He blurted out.

Shawn looked round sharply at Hunter, waiting for him to continue. He face remained void of any real emotion, he was a blank canvas and Hunter hated it.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You were hurt, defenceless and someone wanted to kill you. I'd do it again if I had to."

"Well you don't have to because I'm not defenceless now."

"No," Hunter said, eyes drawn to his arm. "But what happened to your arm?"

Shawn looked down at it. "S'when I was escaping." He explained. " I had to do some fence jumping and I managed to land in someone's back garden with this huge infected guy in there. I didn't think to look before I leaped." Shawn said, shrugging. "I guess I'm an idiot, I didn't think anyone would be in there. So, once he saw me, he wasn't going to let me get away so I just had to get away as quick as I could. He was kinda fast though and grabbed hold of my arm as I was half way over this fence. I managed to get free but not without losing a little skin." Shawn clarified, "On the fence."

"I should have a look. I take it you've done that yourself." Hunter said, pointing to the poorly bandaged arm.

"Well I went to go see a doctor but they were all dead."

Hunter turned sharply, eyes betrayed the hurt that the comment caused. Shawn didn't react to the look on Hunter's face. His mind scrambled together an apology which never made it to his lips. He knew that he kept doing it, kept hurting Hunter. Intentionally too, but couldn't stop himself.

Hunter glared ahead for a few minutes, silence filled the car.

"I......" Shawn started, but hesitated. "Infected are coming."

Hunter started the engine. "Why don't you drive for a bit." He said, getting out of the car and coming round to the passenger's side. Shawn reluctantly moved across seats in the car rather than getting out, not happy to be driving, but also not wanting to voice it. "I'm getting some rest." Hunter said as he turned from Shawn and closed his eyes.

**

He was so tired, but through the tiredness a sound cut into his mind until he was fully aware. He opened his eyes trying to find the source of the noise. He turned his head slightly to see Shawn peering at him, face close to his.

"What's wrong?" Hunter mumbled.

"I'd have done it too." Shawn said.

"What?"

"What you did. The doctor. I'd have done the same for you." Shawn stopped. "I do love you too, you know."

"Okay." Hunter replied quietly. "I need sleep."

"Sorry. I'll shut up. Get some rest." Hunter felt Shawn's lips brush gently against his forehead leaving a gentle kiss.

Hunter closed his eyes, letting sleep once again come to him. But just before he could allow himself to fully drift away, something snapped him back to awareness. His head turned back to Shawn. "Hey?" He said.

Shawn turned looked to look at Hunter, waiting for him to speak. "What?" Shawn asked.

And Hunter saw it.

What he'd missed earlier and could see clearly now. What had been different with Shawn since he got back together with him at the church.

Shawn was high.


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought you were tired?" Shawn said, glancing across at Hunter.

"Not so much any more." Hunter replied. "Why don't we stop driving for a little while?" Hunter said.

"Why? Don't you wanna get away from there?" Shawn asked.

Hunter hated the way Shawn kept turning to look at him rather than watching the road, but as there was nothing much ahead, he said nothing. "I'd rather talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Sorry, not while you're driving!"

"That's not fair." Shawn said.

"It's the rules."

"I think rules should be broken." Shawn said, grinning.

"No you don't. You think rules should be followed strictly." Hunter said. He saw the smile drop from Shawn's face.

Shawn started to speed the car up a little, before slowly letting the car slow down, before suddenly jamming the breaks on. "What?" Shawn asked, turning to Hunter.

"What do you mean, 'What'?" Hunter asked.

"You wanted to talk."

"Not really." Hunter said.

Shawn looked confused.

"I just want you." Hunter said, pulling Shawn across the seat towards him and started to kiss him. They became a frantic, tangled mess of arms and legs. Shawn's drugged mind didn't notice Hunter wasn't so much touching him as he was searching him. Checking the pockets, digging inside them for Shawn's stash. Out of one of the back pockets, Hunter pulled out a pack of drugs. He didn't look to see what they were, just flung them in the back.

He waited until Shawn eased up on him, before sitting up, pushing Shawn off of him.

Slightly out of breath, Shawn sat in the driver's seat. "That it?" He asked.

"You want more?" Hunter asked.

"Always."

"Okay, but I need to talk to you first."

"'kay." Shawn said, shrugging.

"What happened between the house and the church?"

"I don't know?" Shawn said.

"I mean to you. When you left the house, you went to the church, but what happened in-between."

"Oh." Shawn said. He looked confused, recalling the events in his mind. "Well I got out of the house...."

"Yeah, you hurt your arm. And then what?"

Shawn looked at his arm as though remembering it. "I hurt it?" He said, looking at the bandage. "And.... I needed to get something."

"The bandage?"

"Yes!" Shawn said, excitedly at the revelation.

"Did you get anything else?"

"Like...."

"Drugs?"

Shawn seemed to stare at Hunter for a long time. "I had to get something for the infection."

"Just antibiotics?" Hunter queried.

Shawn looked a little distressed at Hunter's words. "I...." He seemed to struggle for the right words. "I thought you were dead. That I was all alone... and I couldn't .... cope on my own. If I couldn't feel anything but bad things, I didn't wanna feel anything."

Shawn's words hit Hunter hard, but he understood where Shawn was coming from, in a strange way.

He just needed Shawn to sleep off the drugs in his system and Hunter would get rid of the ones he'd thrown in the back of the car and everything would be okay.

The night was drawing in. They seemed safe enough out here, as safe as anywhere else at least. Hunter pulled Shawn towards him, let Shawn's head rest against his chest as Hunter held him tight.

He'd make sure that Shawn knew he wasn't going anywhere. That there was no need to even remember the drugs in the morning.

It would be a new day.


	21. Chapter 21

He heard the noise filtering through his subconscious before he was even aware of it.

The noise woke him and he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a blanket of darkness. His mind recalled the last events quickly and he remembered being in the car with Shawn, talking about what had happened to them earlier and how they'd decided to go to sleep in the car. Shawn was still resting against him. As Hunter tried to place the strange noise, like a bolt of lightening it hit him, it was the sound of the infected. He'd heard the same noise at the church when masses of them had been trying to get to Shawn ringing the bell inside.

Part of him wanted to see just what was out there, the other part wanted to lock the car doors, close his eyes and hold onto Shawn so tight, hoping this all was just some crazy dream.

He opted to reach across and lock the car doors before waking Shawn gently. If for nothing more than getting the other man out of the drivers seat.

"Shawn, can we switch seats?" He asked as Shawn started to wake up.

"Huh?" He said, tired laced his voice.

"Switch seats yeah?"

"'kay." Shawn said. He reached for the door handle to open it, before Hunter grabbed his arm.

"Slide across."

Shawn mumbled frustrated but did what he was told. Hunter had moved into the back of the car so Shawn could easily get across otherwise he'd have to struggle to get past Hunter.

Shawn finally got across into the other seat, allowing Hunter to climb in the front drivers seat. He took a deep breath before he started the car. Lights came on automatically showing him the full scene. Stretched in front of him, no more than 10 feet away he could see hundreds of infected.

"Oh shit." He said, seeing the huge obstacle in front of them. Even to get through such a massive volume of people in a car would be tough, not that he wasn't going to try it.

He wasn't able to see how bad thing behind them were, so put the car into reverse anyway and went back with as much force as he could. It wasn't until he heard the first thump that he stopped. He put the car into drive.

Before he went anywhere he caught a glimpse of Shawn next to him, eyes alert to what was happening around them but staying silent, waiting for Hunter to get them out of this.

Hunter shifted the car into gear only for it to stall on him. "Oh come on." He said, turning the key again. The engine seemed reluctant to start.

Shawn watched transfixed on the infected that closed in on them. His thought about getting one of the guns but the amount out there made it seem pointless. Instead he silently prayed the car would start.

"Hunter, look out!" Shawn said as one of the infected reached into the car, grabbing for Hunter through the broken window.

Hunter pushed away at the creature, struggling to get the engine started while battling for control. He heard the sound of glass breaking but couldn't afford to look, he put all his effort into getting the engine started. More glass smashed, he felt some of it bounce off his skin. He started the engine up, out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the infected had broke through the passenger window as Shawn tried to keep it at bay.

"Almost there." Hunter yelled, just as he managed to get the car to tear forwards leaving the infected that had been reaching for them behind. But not before he heard a pain filled cry torn from Shawn.

Desperately trying to steer his way through the crowds of infected, Hunter tried to focus on that, not on Shawn, but he feared for what had happened. He afforded himself a brief glance only to see Shawn arm bloodied as he cradled it close to his body, pain etched on his features.

Hunter drove even faster.

Because he knew that if Shawn had just got infected he'd only have about 30 seconds before he'd change.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Gory details ahead!**

Hunter didn't have long.

He stopped the car as soon as he was far enough away from the infected to check Shawn, but they were still near- he didn't have long enough.

Shawn head was turned away from Hunter, leaning against the car seat. It made Hunter nervous, not being able to see Shawn's face.

He could see Shawn's injured arm but not the actual injury as close to his body as Shawn kept it. He reached across carefully but knowing he couldn't afford to be slow about it either. He grabbed Shawn's wrist, attempting to see the limb, but Shawn turned on him, eyes filled with pain. Hunter saw no traces of the infection in Shawn's eyes, just raw pain.

"Let me see." He said, as Shawn kept his arm away from Hunter. "We don't have much time." Hunter said.

Shawn held his arm out for Hunter to see. It was hard to look at. A huge chunk of Shawn flesh was missing from where his arm had been injured earlier. It didn't look like a bite mark the best that Hunter could tell, but it also looked very deep and serious. Hunter knew he'd have to tend to the wound as best he could as soon as they got some time away from the infected. Hunter turned the light on in the car, with the car illuminated inside, Hunter searched in the back and found the tablets he'd taken from Shawn earlier. He popped two pills out.

"Here." Hunter said. Holding them out in the palm of his hand.

"Water?" Shawn asked.

Hunter grabbed a bottle from the compartment next to his seat. Shawn swallowed down the pills. Hunter didn't have much hope that they'd help a lot.

He started to move the car again, knowing they had little time to stay where they were. He was driving blind almost, his mind racing. He had no idea where they were going and his worry for Shawn was consuming him. It might not be a bite, but it was a serious injury. He could easily get some other infection. Plus a huge open wound on his arm would be easier to become infected _by_ the infected. He knew he'd have to bandage it up as best he could, even though he knew he was likely to cause Shawn a hell of a lot of pain, but it had to be done. He didn't drive much further before he stopped the car again, the sound of the infected a distant moan now. He grabbed the first aid kit that was strewn in the back and pulled out the bandage that they had in it.

Shawn let Hunter pull his arm around without protest this time, but he watched what Hunter was doing, silently, eyes a little glazed. Hunter wasn't sure exactly what pills he'd given Shawn but them seemed to be good, at least in the sense that they were keeping Shawn quieter and out of so much pain. He wrapped the bandage round Shawn's arm, keeping it as tight as he dared and covering the whole wound. A few times Shawn tensed up, he knew it was hurting him, but he kept quiet.

Once he was finished, he looked at Shawn. Their eyes met, so much could be said right at that moment, but no words came, at least nothing as profound and meaningful as Hunter thought was appropriate.

"That should do for now. But we need to find a doctors or pharmacy and get some more drugs and decent bandages. This thing won't last 5 minutes." Shawn nodded in understanding. "What did they actually do?" Hunter asked.

"Huh?" Shawn said.

"Well, you weren't bitten, so how did they... mangle your arm up so bad?"

"When I hurt it before.. there was a sorta flap of skin and... stuff and I guess they grabbed it..."

"Okay, okay." Hunter said, not needing to hear any more of the gruesome details. No wonder Shawn was hurting so badly. It looked bad enough. He never saw the wound before now, but he could guess how bad it had been before and why Shawn had to get the drugs to help with the pain. He should have taken more care of Shawn, looked at it earlier.

He'd see to it that he'd look after Shawn now. Make sure he wasn't hurt any more. He just needed to keep a clear head until day break and then find a place to get Shawn some medical help.

His life may depend on it.


	23. Chapter 23

Daylight had broke a few hours ago and Hunter sat at the wheel, eyes heavy with exhaustion. As soon as he was able to see where they were, Hunter had allowed himself some time to rest. He couldn't afford to get any real rest not knowing if the infected were near by and they did not want to be getting ambushed again any time soon. He also kept an eye on Shawn as well. He seemed to be doing pretty good. The drugs had taken affect and he was happily sitting in the seat, apparently tuned out to everything.

They still needed to get some better medical supplies to look after Shawn with but he couldn't risk driving around when he felt so drained. He'd hardly had any time to rest himself, not that sleeping was easy. The few occasions he had managed to drift off he soon woke with a start as the nightmare they were living would invade his only peaceful moments.

He rubbed at his eyes again, hoping this time it would wake him up properly. Unsurprisingly it still didn't help much, but he knew they needed to keep going. He looked at the road sign that he'd parked near. They didn't have far to travel until they got to a hospital, which was a relief as he'd been worried about the distance they might have to travel to get to one that was accessible. But this one would do. It wasn't far from a big town and Hunter was apprehensive about what it would be like. The infection seemed to be spreading with more infected getting everywhere so he dreaded to think what this might be like. But in actuality, it didn't matter. They needed to get medical supplies and this was the closest to them that they'd been.

**

Hunter put the hand brake on, assessing the scene before he made any decisions about how safe it was.

"What are we doing?" Shawn asked next to him.

Hunter looked across at Shawn. Things seemed quiet enough and Hunter knew they had to take the chance on going in. "Well, we're going in there to get some supplies. I don't wanna drive around without some better first aid supplies... you're just wiping out what we had."

"Thanks." Shawn said, getting Hunter's humour. "Hunt, I don't mean to be picky, but I don't think we wanna be driving about in this car much longer. I mean, windows smashed in, glass everywhere..."

"I know. We'll find a new one soon. We gotta get you sorted first though. You ready to go?"

"Sure." Shawn said.

"Okay, then." Hunter said. He took the baseball bat. He was reluctant leaving the gun inside when the car was so easy to get into, so he slung them over his shoulder and bought the ammo with him as well as another bag he could fill with medical supplies.

They quickly made their way into the building, the automatic doors jammed open.

Hunter lead the way, following the hospital's signs as he dodged the carnage left behind.

Shawn was walking a couple of steps behind Hunter, but caught up and grabbed Hunter's arm. "You think anyone was left here?"

"There might be infected yeah, that's why we're being quick and quiet." Hunter said in whispered tones.

"No, I mean people. Like on life support who were just left here to die."

"Well I hope not. But we're never going to find out. We'll just get what we need and go."

"Okay." Shawn agreed, knowing there was no point torturing their conscience over something they couldn't help.

"Here we go. Supplies." Hunter said, trying the handle. He wasn't that surprised when it didn't give. "Gonna have to break in. This might attract some visitors. Keep an eye out." Hunter said.

"Gimme a gun." Shawn asked.

"You sure you're okay to use it?" Hunter asked.

"Well I'm not going to ask them politely not to kill us, so I'll give the gun a go."

Hunter sighed and handed the gun over. "Just tell me as well okay."

"I will."

Hunter tested the door's strength first and decided it wasn't too strong that he'd need anything other than his own body weight crashing into it. It took a couple of attempts before the door sprang open. Before Hunter went in, he looked about with Shawn. Nothing appeared so he went in. He started filling the bag with as many useful supplies as he could find. He didn't notice Shawn enter until he heard the vague click of the broken lock. When Shawn turned to him he knew things were bad.

"What is it?"

"I think our friends followed us here."

Hunter went to the door and opened it, peered out slightly. There was nothing there yet, but he could hear the unmistakable sound of them getting closer.

"Let's just go." Hunter said. He grabbed Shawn's good arm as he lead him out the room. He closed the door and started going in the opposite way that they'd come in. But as they rounded the next corner, both men froze.

Coming towards them were a group of survivors. "You drew them here." One of the men in the group said.

"I'm sorry. Is there another door out of here?" Hunter asked, nervous about how this was going to go.

They didn't answer, just kept advancing. Shawn and Hunter backed up themselves.

"Guns." Shawn said to Hunter. The others didn't appear to be armed with guns.

They both got the rifles slung over their arms and pointed them at the group who stopped advancing.

One of the men from the group came in front of the others. "We'll help you." He said. He looked at Shawn "But you're drawing them here."

"Me?"

"The blood." He said, pointing to Shawn's arm. "It draws them. They can smell it. We have a way to distract them though. Follow us. Or, you can stay here and try and find another exit."

Shawn looked at Hunter. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't trust anyone but you. But we need some help here."

"Yeah." Shawn agreed.

"Okay. We're with ya." Hunter said.


	24. Chapter 24

Shawn and Hunter sat in a room, alarmingly quiet considering that the hospital was under siege.

Two of the other survivors were in the room with them. Gary and Keith. They'd been sent with Shawn and Hunter to fix up Shawn's arm.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure, you look a little pale." Hunter said.

That caused the other two to look round from what they were doing and look at Shawn.

"I'm fine." Shawn said, sounding defensive.

"There's no need to be nervous." Keith said. "All of us here worked at this hospital. Our knowledge of the building is what's kept us alive for so long. We're also trained medics."

"How are they going to take care of the infected?" Shawn asked.

"We've worked out a few things about them. One of them being what we've already told you, they are drawn to the smell of blood. There smell seems to be heightened more than any other sense, but they can also track you on noise and sight, obviously. One of the doctors here even theorised that they might be able to sense body heat, especially at night when it's cold, but we haven't had any substantial proof of that.

"So if those things were drawn here because of Shawn's arm, why aren't they trying to kill us right now?" Hunter asked.

"Because once they tracked you two down into here, there's a lot more on offer than you two. We have bodies and blood here and that's what they've come here for. Now, let's have a look at this arm shall we?"

"Sure."

"You wanna sit on the bed, it'll be better to examine it."

"Okay." Shawn said, moving across the room and sitting on the raised hospital bed. Hunter moved across so he was right next to Shawn and could see exactly what they were doing. Keith began to undo the makeshift bandage on Shawn's arm. The bandage was wet through by now. Once fully removed, they cleaned as much of the excess blood away as they could before cleaning the wound. Blood still leaked from it, but slower now. The two men stopped looking at the wound.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, noticing the hesitation.

The two men exchanged a quick glance before Gary spoke. "It's just that we were expecting to sew this up with a few stitches. And we can't do that with this wound."

Keith continued. "Usually a wound like this we'd have to do a skin graft because we can't join the two remaining sides up."

"So what can you do?" Hunter asked.

"We can make sure it's cleaned and wrap it thoroughly."

"Great, so I get to be the human infected magnet until forever then." Shawn mumbled.

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"The bleeding is slowing up. You could maybe stay here until it stops."

"No, we can't." Shawn cut in quickly.

"Why not?" Hunter queried.

"No offence to you guys because you seem great, but most of the time, we just meet psycho's who wanna kill us."

"That's.. unfortunate. Well, you're free to go as soon as the issue with the infected sorted. I'll tell you what, I'll let Keith finish cleaning you up and bandaging and I'll go and get some more supplies for you."

"Thanks." Hunter said. He watched as Gary finished up on Shawn's arm and left to check on how things were going with the others.

Leaving Shawn and Hunter alone again.


	25. Chapter 25

"This bed's surprisingly comfortable." Shawn said.

"So you think we should go then?" Hunter asked ignoring Shawn.

Shawn stayed laying down. "I don't wanna stay here, do you?"

"Not really. But it might be safe." Shawn frowned. "Look, I know you don't like hospital's but in the situation, you might have to make an allowance."

"That's not it." Shawn said.

"Well?"

"I'm just not sure how much we should trust a big group of people who could easily over power us."

"We'll go as soon as the place is cleared, okay?"

"We have enough medical supplies?" Shawn asked.

"I think we'll be okay."

Gary came back in the room, a bag in his hand. "Making yourself comfy?" He said to Shawn.

"Why not." Shawn said, sitting up anyway.

"Here you go." He said, handing the bag over to Hunter.

"Thanks. Is it safe to go yet?"

"Every thing's quiet, so I'd say so."

"What exactly do you do to these infected here?" Shawn asked.

"We bait them to one of the stairwells with blood and organs and any other goodies we find in here and then while they're busy consuming those, we take them out."

"How?"

"Usually burn them."

"Wow, doesn't that cause more to come?" Hunter asked.

"How so?"

"I don't know, burning flesh."

"No, they like it raw and blo.."

He was cut off by the sound of a scream. All three of them looked to one another.

"That sounded close." Gary said.

"That was a person. You think the infected have got someone?"

"We should check it out."

"If this things gone wrong, then this whole building could get over run." Gary explained.

"Then we go now." Hunter said.

The three men went to the door, where Gary paused, listening for any activity beyond it. He slowly opened the door. "I can't hear anything." He paused a moment before he slowly opened the door wider to peer outside. "It's clear, let's go." He said as he lead the other two men.

Each time they came to a turning, Gary slowed down and peered carefully round the corner first before daring to continue.

"You have a car?" Hunter whispered.

"No."

"We need to find one."

"You came in one, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not very safe."

"As long as it has wheels who cares!" Gary remarked. From behind them, there was another terrified scream.

Whatever was happening, was getting worse.

They knew they had to get out now.


	26. Chapter 26

They ran.

The door was in sight and they were so close, so within reach of being free.

Shawn heard the sound of someone gasp in pain, but he knew it wasn't Hunter. Knew that he was still right by his side. He took the risk of peering round, but only far enough to see Hunter next to him, as they ran for the door. Gary was hurt, somewhere behind them, but neither looked back on him, neither even considered stopping to try and save the man. They just thought of themselves and each other as they kept on going until they got through the door and kept on running until they got to the car. While Hunter started the engine Shawn glanced back where they came from and saw several of the infected ripping Gary to pieces. He turned away quickly, but still aware of the other few infected that had passed Gary and were heading there way. They were dangerously exposed with the windows all broken on both sides but at least they had transport. Further down the road Shawn could see more infected stumbling around, aimlessly and then as the car roared to life, they turned towards them.

"Where do we go?" Hunter asked as he started to drive the car down the road

"I don't know. Anywhere." Shawn replied. Shawn spend a few minutes studying Hunter as he drove. Becoming aware of it, Hunter turned to Shawn.

"What?" He asked, turning back to the road, but the irritation clear in his voice.

"You look awful." Shawn said.

"You don't look so hot yourself." Hunter shot back.

"I mean you look tired. When did you last get some sleep?"

"The other night."

"Well you need more. When it's clear we should switch and you can get some sleep."

"You feel up to driving?"

"I look better than you." Shawn replied.

"You haven't seen you! You look awful."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to keel over."

"Okay, fine I'll pull over, you can drive. I probably won't sleep with you at the wheel, I'll be too scared."

"Whatever." Shawn said.

Hunter stopped the car on a quiet stretch of the town, got out and walked round. Shawn got out too for the trade of seats.

They passed each other by silently.

Shawn began driving staying on the main roads as much as possible. He didn't want to take them anywhere that could lead them to any danger. He checked on Hunter who had been quiet a long time now and saw he had fallen asleep despite his words. Shawn wanted the journey to be as peaceful as possible, he wanted Hunter to get as much sleep as he could.

He need to rest.

They'd been through so much already. It was probably worse for Hunter. In Shawn's mind, he'd been luckier of the two. Despite being the one who kept getting injured, Hunter was the one left worrying and caring for him. He was under the stress of having to take care and look after Shawn, if anything happened, he was left to carry the burden. Shawn looked across at Hunter as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so serene. He's barely mentioned his kids. Shawn knew how he adored his little daughters but he didn't even ask to go and see them, knew that it was unlikely they'd ever make it that far.

He wasn't even sure if they'd make it through the next encounter they had with the infected.

How much longer could they last?

How much longer until their luck run out?


	27. Chapter 27

Hunter woke as the sunlight seemed force him into consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes and realised where he was as his body protested at the position it had been in for such a long time.

His eyes were blurred with sleep. As his mind started processing more he realised the car had stopped. He quickly turned to Shawn, panic gripping him, only to be replaced by relief as the older man was sat, watching Hunter.

"Hi." Shawn said, smiling.

"Hey." Hunter said. "We safe here?" He asked looking around.

"We're almost out of gas. I figured I'd stop here as it's quiet, but also because of that." Shawn pointed to a building a way in front of them.

"What's that?" Hunter asked. "A hotel? You wanna check in?"

"Funny stuff. I just thought that we could get in through the fire exit and be safe in there. Plus we could possibly get the keys to any of the rooms. It's just a place to stay for a bit, we don't have to if you don't wanna though."

"It's a safe a place as any." Hunter said shrugging.

**

They searched around by the hotel's doors and found them still locked. There was no sign on any break ins and no trace of infected inside. The place seemed to be a genuine safe haven for them and both men silently realised this could be a place where they might get some rest and a slight normality for a few hours.

Hunter had climbed up first ready to help Shawn when the sound of glass smashing stopped them both, forcing them into defensive positions while their bodies were sprayed with shards of glass. Before the glass had even stopped flying, Hunter felt himself being grabbed by the arm as he was pulled towards the building through the partially broken window. He felt the jagged edges of the remaining glass cut into his skin as he was pulled through finally finishing when he landed in a heap on the floor. He struggled to regain his footing as quickly as he could, knowing that he could be attacked at any minute by the infected monster, but as he stood straight, he noticed his attacker. He was as human as they came, but had the look of your average serial killer, eyes cold and hard, but a smile on his face as sick as he'd ever seen.

Shawn was still on the ground outside. The sound of breaking glass had drew some infected from a building nearby that were heading his way. Shawn found it almost impossible to get a decent hold of the ladder, his arm causing him a lot of pain as he tried to pull himself up, but one of the infected was quick and managed to grab his foot and pull him back down.

Hunter was grabbed by the hair, as the man smashed his head against a table. He cried out in pain, before the man started to drag him away from the window and out of the room.

Shawn heard a faint yell from Hunter. He was hurt. Shawn shoved the infected away into several other infected and with more strength than he realised he had he managed to pull himself up to the fire exit. He was able to go straight into the window where Hunter had been pulled through, but there was no sign of him in the room. He desperately scrambled through. The door to the room was open and lead out to a corridor. He looked to the left and right and both sides were deserted. His heart skipped a beat as he knew he had to find Hunter.

The smell of chlorine was what he noticed first. He looked at the room in front of him rather than trying to concentrate on getting his feet to keep him upright. And for the first time since any of this had started, he felt a fear for himself and Shawn and what they'd got themselves into.

In front of him was a swimming pool. Just like he'd seen in hundreds of hotels before. Yet this one was filled with bodies. Some seemed to be dead, others infected, moving about and attempting to get out, not able to get past the rope that separated the deep end from the shallow end, not intelligent enough to work there way under it.

Hunter struggled against the man as he marched him up to the edge of the pool and walked him all the way down to the shallow end. Hunter was surprised by how strong the man was. He was a physically tough man, stronger than Hunter himself and he was no wimp. His arms were forced behind his back so he didn't see the man make the large gash on his arm just seconds before he pushed him in the shallow end of the pool. Hunter took a second or two to regain his composure before he attempt to get to the edge. However every attempt he made he found the man's booted foot connected with his head, pushing him back into the water, making him breath in mouthfuls of foul tasting water which he spat out as much as he could. He coughed and spluttered as he attempted time and time again to escape his watery prison. He realised that the infected were getting more and more worked up, desperately trying to get to him. He felt his own attempts at saving himself were getting more and more desperate, more pathetic as his body grew weaker, fighting against someone he knew he had no chance of defeating.

The sound of a splash caught Shawn's attention. He ran towards it, certain that this must be where Hunter was. He paused at the door way, knowing rushing in was foolish. But as he saw the scene before him, he hadn't prepared himself for this. Hunter struggling against a man forcing him into a pool. Shawn could hear the splashing and moaning from the infected, Hunter desperate to get away from them but defenceless to do so.

Shawn felt the tears sting at his eyes at Hunter so helpless. He was trying, fighting so damn hard and couldn't do anything to save himself.

But Shawn could. Would.

He felt a rage like never before fill his body at what he saw in front of him. His eyes glared at the man forcing Hunter into this, trying to kill him. Shawn couldn't take it any more.

A red mist descended on him as something over took him, over took his very being.

The instinct to protect what was his.


	28. Chapter 28

Hunter didn't see what happened just heard the splash. He looked up and saw the man gone.

Panic swept through him as he wondered if he were coming in to punish him more and he made desperate lunges for the edge of the pool until his fingers grasped the sides. He had to give himself a moment to compose himself, his body weak and tired, before he pulled himself out of the pool. He crawled from the edge so he couldn't easily he pulled back in and waited. He didn't expect the reprieve to be long but he didn't think he could get away either.

After a couple of minutes he realised that the man wasn't coming back out, something had happened.

Shawn hadn't seen a size difference at all. He didn't care what the guy looked like or if he was psychotic, he was hurting Hunter and that was all he saw.

But despite knowing he had to act fast he also knew that wasn't a chance he'd be able to just stop the guy, he had to use something. The gun wasn't an option. Too loud and if they man saw him aiming it could finish them both of. Looking around quickly he saw a fire extinguisher. He unhooked it from the wall and without a moments hesitation he ran at the man, aimed the extinguisher at his head.

When it connected they both plunged into the pool.

Hunter looked from the ground as he saw the infected work themselves into a frenzy, trying to grab something. He noticed the red tinge of the water near them. He jumped back a little in shock when Shawn popped up out of the water.

"When did you get here." Hunter asked.

"Who cares, are you okay?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hunter said, dismissively.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Shawn said, pulling on Hunter's arm to help him up.

They only went as far as the first room with an open door before Shawn steered Hunter in there and to the bed. "Stay here. I'm gonna go find some dry clothes."

"Don't go off on your own." Hunter scolded about to get up.

"No, you stay there. You're not ready to move any further I can get some clothes on my own, okay." Shawn left, leaving the guns with Hunter. He pulled the door too before he went, and made his way back towards the swimming pool.

Hunter sat in the room once Shawn left and laid on the bed.

He didn't want to admit to Shawn just how scared he'd been. This whole thing had been one huge nightmare, but he'd always felt in control. He'd been able to take care of Shawn when he got hurt and guided them through place to place. And suddenly he hadn't been able to do anything against this man. He'd been pulled away from Shawn, left him vulnerable and had almost met his maker in a pool full of infected. How could he tell Shawn that though? He knew Shawn looked to him to lead the way. To make sure everything was okay. He was the one who was supposed to be cool, calm and collected. He couldn't be the one to fall apart. Not now. Shawn depended on him.

The door opened and Shawn came in.

"Where are the clothes?" Hunter asked.

"Um... I-I couldn't find any."

Hunter looked carefully at Shawn, who avoided his gaze.

"What did you do?" Hunter queried.

"Let's just go." Shawn said.

"No, tell me." Hunter said, raising his voice.

Shawn stared hard back at Hunter but refused to talk. When Hunter refused to move from the bed, Shawn walked off down the hallway.

Hunter sighed. He got up and went to the doorway. He saw Shawn stand down the far end of the hallway, not advancing further but not coming back. Looking back the other way, Hunter saw a lead going from a room into the room with the pool. He slowly walked down towards the room. When the pool was in sight he saw dozens of bodies floating in the water. All dead.

Hunter turned back to Shawn. He wasn't sure if Shawn felt guilty for what he'd done, but they had been infected. He'd killed no innocent people. And if they infected had got out while they were still here, they'd be in huge amounts of trouble.

Hunter walked back down towards Shawn.

Shawn went to carry on but Hunter stopped him, grabbed him by the wrist.

"You did the right thing." Hunter consoled him.

"I should never have said to come in here." Shawn said, blaming himself.

"It was a good idea. If we'd known some crazy guy was in here, sure we wouldn't have come in, but it doesn't mean it's your fault." Shawn didn't seem comforted by the words, but nodded in response. "And, thanks, by the way."

"What for?" Shawn asked.

"Saving my life."

"I think you've done it enough for me." Shawn dismissed. He went to walk away again but Hunter stopped him once more.

"I need to talk to you." Hunter said, not quite able to make eye contact.

"So talk." Shawn said.

"Not here. How about we find a room, find some clean clothes and have a proper sit down and a real talk."

"Okay." Shawn said. "Whatever you want." This time he managed to walk away without Hunter stopping him.

And even though Hunter followed right behind him, he felt that right there and then, there was a huge distance between them.

He just hoped he could bridge the gap.


	29. Chapter 29

They'd gone to talk, but it went out the window the minute they got to the second floor.

Almost as soon as Hunter's foot hit the top step, Shawn turned to him and was all over him. It was a typical Shawn thing to do. Whenever he was feeling stressed he liked to feel close to someone. Hunter found him hard to resist, but nevertheless, he managed to break the kiss. He saw a flash of hurt in Shawn's eyes at the rejection of intimacy, but he turned from Hunter and continued onto the second floor.

Hunter followed behind Shawn as he walked down the hallway until he found a room with the door left open. He was cautious as he peered into the room, Hunter came up close behind him, hoping to establish some closeness but Shawn moved away, went into the room.

"Seems safe." He said, turning to Hunter.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I wasn't being a jerk back there I just wanted to get somewhere... safer."

"It doesn't matter." Shawn said.

"Of course it matters. It's about you, and you matter more to me than anything else."

Shawn turned from Hunter and went over to the window. "You saw those people in the pool, Hunt? I did that to them." It was almost whispered, but the silence made Shawn easily audible in the room.

"They were practically dead already. There's nothing human about them when they're infected."

"Human being's do worse to one another. And they're not diseased. These people are sick and I haven't cured them."

"You're not a doctor, you can't cure them. There isn't even a cure for this."

"But I have cured them haven't I? I mean, they're not suffering any more, right?" Shawn asked, turning to Hunter.

"Right." Hunter said confused.

"Bull!" Shawn spat. "So it's okay to kill the sick now?"

"It's not like they've got a cold, Shawn. They kill people without a thought. That's not normal. It's not human."

"But who am I to judge them? I mean, how fucked up am I for going in there and just wiping all those people out. Sick people."

"We're not talking about a hospital ward here Shawn. They would have killed me and you without a moments hesitation. That's not normal behaviour."

Shawn looked deflated, like his point of view would never be understood by Hunter, he turned away again, looking back outside. "They're still people." He said.

Hunter moved to the bed and sat on the end of it. His back was to Shawn. "I thought I was gonna die." He started. "In that pool.... I can't remember the last time I've been that scared. I don't think I ever have. And I was...." Hunter stopped himself. "I was just so glad you found me."

He looked round to the window to see Shawn staring back at him.

There was nothing either could say to soothe over the wounds that had been inflicted on the other by their situation.

Hunter wished more than ever that he was like Shawn. That when he felt scared and hurt that he could just reach out and let Shawn take care of him, rather than have to build himself up alone and keep Shawn at a distance. He comforted only to offer it, he didn't wish to receive it when he was so weak. Shawn would never see it like that, but he knew the truth. He needed to prove it to himself and to Shawn that he was able to take care of himself and Shawn.

Let Shawn know he could trust him with his life.

Shawn watched the infected in the street. Watched as one of them sat in the drivers seat of a car and tried to remember how to drive it. It was pathetic, like watching a toddler try and do something that it wasn't aware it couldn't do. It got frustrated the same way the infected was in the car. When it was frustrated enough, it got up and walked away.

They were just people.


	30. Chapter 30

Shawn laid on his side and watched Hunter sleep.

The younger man was tired. Shawn mused that getting half drown would probably be quite tiring as well and left him sleeping as he got off the bed. He went to the bathroom, feeling it was a real luxury to be able to lay on a bed and be able to use a bathroom. He realised how much he took those things for granted before now.

Shawn cleaned himself up before coming back into the room. Hunter was underneath the duvet as he'd taken his soaking clothes off before went to sleep. Shawn had left his to dry and found they were only a little damp when he got up so put them back on. The room they picked didn't have anything that would fit them, the clothes a lot smaller in size. When he'd felt Hunter's jeans they were still soaked through. He decided it wouldn't hurt to try a few of the rooms nearby and see if he could find Hunter something dry. He'd not be too excited at the prospect of wearing someone else's clothes, but he'd be dry. That was something.

Nervously, he checked to see if the area was clear outside the room first.

He was met with silence. The infected weren't known for their silence.

He pulled the door too behind him and made his way down the hall. He tried the first door he came to which wasn't fully shut either. He pushed it open wearily, but was met with an empty room. There were a few items spread over the floor and he looked down at some of it. Women's clothing, some paperwork. Whoever was there had left hurriedly. As he walked further into the room he accidentally moved a blouse with his foot and saw a bloodstain on the carpet. It wasn't big, but with all the crazy things happening right now he didn't like to think what it could be caused by. There was nothing of use in the room, so he made his way out the room. Looking up and down the hall again, he made his way to the next room. This door was locked, so he continued to the next one.

This door was shut but opened when he tried it.

At the foot of the bed was the dead body of an infected nurse. She still had her uniform on, her eyes were open, mouth gaping- no, hanging open in a sickly broken manor. She had blood round her mouth and he wondered if it were from her broken jaw or if she'd feasted on someone before she's been killed. He couldn't tell how she'd been killed but he could see blood had stained the floor behind her. He didn't need to know any more than that. Felling nauseous at the image, he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath before he went to continue, but rather than continue forward, he returned back to the room he and Hunter had been in. He felt a surge of relief as he closed the door behind him. Felt like he was in a safe haven. He went over and climbed on the bed with Hunter as he slept soundly. Hunter didn't stir at all and when Shawn realised that he still had a while to wait until Hunter would wake, he lowered himself back down to lay on the bed so he was close to Hunter again and waited.

**

Hunter had made the decision.

"You sure about this?" Shawn asked, but he knew Hunter was final in his decision.

"It's one of the safest places we've been to." Hunter argued. They'd been downstairs and checked the entrance that was securely sealed and locked. Hunter had also grabbed all the keys for the rooms. "Look, we go to the top floor. We get a room. Any of the infected break into the hotel, which is unlikely, we have the fire exit to escape through which they can't come up because they can't reach it. It's safe. We can just... live here for a while."

"I guess you're right." Shawn said. He let Hunter lead the way up the stairs. The hotel was 10 floors and it didn't take them long to get there. The stairwell was shut off from the rest of the hallway. It wasn't until Hunter opened the door that the smell hit them.

"Jeez, we need to open some windows up here. The place has been shut up too long. Seems like they've got problems with the plumbing or something." Hunter said. "So, where'd you wanna go?" Hunter asked.

"Err, as far from the stairs as possible."

"Good idea." Hunter said.

The pair walked steadily down the hallway, still as cautious as they could be. Things seemed quite though and the chances of infected being up here seemed remote. Most of the doors were closed and Hunter wondered if any of them would be occupied.

Something caught his eye as he noticed a door open a crack and he stopped to see what it was.

He almost felt frozen to the spot when he realised what he had seen.

Shawn didn't immediately notice Hunter had stopped, but stopped when he saw Hunter had. Hunter snapped out of it when he saw Shawn stop. "No, keep going." Hunter said, starting to walk forward.

"What is it?" Shawn asked as Hunter pushed his further down the hallway. "Hunter, tell me..." Shawn started before cutting himself off. Hunter saw his eyes were fixed on something just ahead and he turned to look. In his attempts to stop Shawn seeing what he'd seen, he practically pushed him into another scene of horror.

The next door on their left was open, more than the last one had been and piled and thrown inside were human bodies, stacked one on top of another.

Silence seemed to deafen them for too long before Hunter attempted to make sense of the carnage. "Maybe they bought the infected here. Maybe there were survivors in the hotel and...."

Shawn walked towards the room, not listening to Hunter.

"Just don't go near it, Shawn." Hunter said, trying to stop him. But Shawn wouldn't be stopped. He opened the door fully and stopped dead. The carpet was nearly completely stained red with blood and the smell was almost overwhelming. It was a sickening mixture, the most sickening of all was the stench of death though. It was thick and choking.

"They're human." Shawn whispered.

"It doesn't matter now, they're dead." Hunter said, wanting to get away from the room.

"No!" Shawn snapped. "I don't mean the infected are human. I mean these are innocent people, they weren't infected. Look at them, Hunter? They were never a threat. They were killed in cold blood."

Hunter looked at one of the bodies, realised what Shawn spoke was the truth. He felt bile creeping up his throat.

Without another word he grabbed Shawn's arm and they headed back the way they came from.


	31. Chapter 31

Shawn was grateful for the breeze that blew through the smashed glass that used to be a window.

It was refreshing against his skin that felt as though it were burning. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that caused it. Maybe it was a mixture of several things. He knew he wasn't exactly at top health right now, and then he had a few things in his system that might not be helping matters. But then there was the flurry of emotions from the hotel. The rage he'd felt seeing that crazy man attacking Hunter, the shame he'd felt for his reaction to it. All the death in the place, the smell, the way even now, he could still smell the death on his clothes as it lingered around him. He shivered at the same time his body shocked him by gagging at the lingering taste of death. It was surrounding him, felt like he couldn't escape it.

He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and composed himself as much as he could. The air here was fresh, clean. Nothing foul here.

He wiped away a thin trace of sweat on his forehead and continued to concentrate on the journey. He watched the houses and building pass by. He wondered how many were occupied by a family sheltering inside.

His mind wandered to his own family. Not just his children, but his parents. He wandered if they'd managed to stay safe. He'd give anything to know they were safe. Well, anything but... Hunter.

He glanced across. He kept Shawn sane, grounded. He was everything. Even with his greatest years with Rebecca and the kids, part of those great years came from his continued friendship with Hunter. It wasn't until he began working less, seeing Hunter less, did he realise that life without him wasn't as amazing as he thought.

He didn't tell him enough. Hunter wasn't big on the whole being open stuff. If he told Hunter he loved him, he expected to hear it back and there was only so many times Hunter would indulge Shawn in that luxury. He liked to say it occasionally, when he meant it and felt it, when his heart was so full of joy that some of it just spilled out and formed words. He just couldn't be so open like Shawn was all of the time. If Shawn said it, he wanted to hear it back and was only hurt when he didn't get it. After a while, Shawn stopped asking.

Shawn still remembered how it caused their first real row as a couple.

It was one of those things that just built up. Shawn had been upset about Hunter's inability to let him in on the deep issues. The start of their relationship had been a testing one, what with the issues their ex-partners caused, more so for Hunter. Stephanie and Vince caused him a lot of pain. He would be on the phone having Stephanie screaming at him, but once he'd finished he'd never tell Shawn what it had been about.

Shawn always knew Hunter wasn't as open as him, but he'd never realised he was this closed off either.

So that's how it built up, but it was over Hunter's indecision on what he wanted to eat where they'd started rowing. Hunter told him to decide and Shawn hit back that he always had to make the decisions and Hunter didn't have any input in anything.

Looking back on it now, Shawn smiled. It was stupid. But he remembered how angry he'd been at the time. Angry enough that he'd walked out of the house and told Hunter he'd stay at a hotel for the night.

Shawn wasn't sure he'd ever felt so rejected as the night he spent at the hotel. He say up the whole night waiting for Hunter to call him and ask him to come home. It didn't happen and every second that passed by he felt his world collapsing. Hunter was everything to him, he realised that more than ever that night. He also realised that he couldn't make Hunter be somebody he wasn't. He couldn't make him talk about things he didn't want to.

Terrified that he'd lose Hunter if he left it a second longer, he text him. He told him he was sorry that he shouldn't have acted that way and that he loved him more than anything in the world.

Hunter text him back telling him to come home. Shawn still remembered the day. Hunter had made the room look so nice for when Shawn came back. He'd put on some of Shawn's favourite music, just waited for him. They'd hugged, so much said without words. Shawn realised they didn't need them. Not when he knew Hunter loved him. His actions proved that and Shawn felt ashamed that he'd acted the way he had. But apologies died on his lips. Hunter didn't let him speak. He gave him something. An envelope. It was blank and sealed.

And Hunter explained it.

"I'm not great with telling people how I feel, and I know that sometimes you need to hear it." Shawn tried to interject, but Hunter stopped him. "Please, this is important. When you weren't here last night, I hated it. I never been more miserable. And I just thought how I didn't want this to be an issue again."

"It won't be." Shawn managed to cut in this time. "I'm sorry, I promise..."

Hunter gently soothed Shawn. "I don't think you were wrong Shawn, I think I was. I think you didn't ask to much wanting me to open up a little and tell you how I was feeling. I can't promise that in the future I won't do it again, but what I did was to let you know how I feel about you. Because that won't ever change. So when I'm being a jerk next time and won't tell you what you wanna hear, you can look at this note, and you'll know."

"What are you smiling at?" Hunter asked, his words cutting through Shawn's memories.

"I was thinking about you." Shawn said.

"You're looking a little flushed. You okay?" Hunter asked.

"It's what thinking about you does to me." Shawn replied, grinning.

Hunter wasn't entirely convinced, but before he could say anything else, the car started making a strange noise.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I think the cars broke." Hunter said. He stopped it a little further up the road as a few clouds of smoke started to escape from underneath the cars hood. "Well that's promising." He said.

"Don't tell me we gotta go out on foot?" Shawn said.

"Okay, I won't tell ya then." Hunter said, getting out the car. He opened the back door and started taking their stuff from the back seats. Shawn followed Hunter head and got the rest of the bags. "It shouldn't be that hard to get another car soon." Hunter said.

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of all these houses and no one seems to have left their cars behind." Shawn said.

"There's bound to be one here somewhere."

"I'm just a little worried that if they left their car behind, then might just have left themselves behind too."


	32. Chapter 32

"It's so quiet." Hunter said as they walked the streets.

"Think we might be ahead of the virus? Shawn asked.

"I'm not sure we'll ever be ahead of it. And even if we did, who's to say it's not coming across this way from somewhere else."

"That's a depressing thought." Shawn mused.

"Sorry."

"So where are we heading again?" Shawn asked.

"I don't even know any more." Hunter said, shrugging. "Does that scare you?"

"Does what scare me?"

"Not knowing."

Shawn looked thoughtful. Hunter could always count on him to not just blurt out any old answer. "No. Not when your here with me."

Hunter smiled at Shawn but didn't say anything for a while. They walked on in silence before Hunter answered. "I couldn't have gone through any of this without you being here. I don't know how I'd carry on."

"You'd manage." Shawn said, briefly rubbing Hunter's arm comfortingly. "You're the toughest guy I know."

"Well, I just wouldn't care without you." Hunter said. He saw a look of genuine surprise on Shawn's features. Not because of the declaration of his feelings, as much as him voicing them here and now. Hunter was a lot more closed off than Shawn emotionally, but they'd come into too many situations where things had become a little too close for comfort for Hunter to allow himself to not tell Shawn how he really felt. "You okay? You haven't said anything in a while." Hunter said.

"Yeah." Shawn replied simply. He didn't elaborate and Hunter didn't ask.

They just walked. For whatever reason, they kept walking. Even though the passed several cars they could have tried to gain access to.

In Hunter's mind, he wasn't going to risk breaking into any car that might be alarmed because if anything was going to draw those things, it'd be the sound of a car alarm. And then if they couldn't get into one, they'd be done for. He was happy walking as long as Shawn was.

Hunter spotted the distant object first. It looked out of place, frozen in time as it were. The train line ran parallel with the road and now they had reached a busier road, they'd found the train line and the train to go with it.

"Why's it stopped there?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Hunter said. He started walking towards it, Shawn followed hesitantly behind him. Hunter turned and saw Shawn's reluctance. He held his hand out for Shawn to take which he did, and Hunter pulled him closer.

Hunter didn't want to get too close. Chances were pretty high that the reason the train was abandoned here was because something terrible happened. He wasn't sure that either of them could deal with much more human tragedy, but that's all that was left. Mutilated bodies, the infected people who were transformed into something terrible. And how many people sheltering from it all? There could be a scattering of survivors left like them, or there could be thousands out there somewhere.

"Why do you want to go over?" Shawn asked as they got closer.

"It's okay. If it looks safe, I just wanna see if there's any food we can take. They always have those little buggies they bring round with snacks on."

Shawn's frown didn't lessen, but he admitted "I am hungry."

"We'll just stay together, we'll be fine." Hunter said. They walked together all the way up to the train and then Hunter went to the front of it. This would be the drivers section of the train. The door to the carriage was open. "At least once we're inside we'll have a good view and I don't think any infected will get in very easily."

"I guess." Shawn said, not voicing any fears of them already being inside. They climbed up to the carriage. The door to the next one was closed, isolating them in just the one room for now.

"Okay, here's the plan. We make some noise in here. If any thing's in the next carriage they'll come down and we'll be able to hear it without anything being able to get us and we'll get out of the door safe and sound."

"Okay." Shawn said.

Hunter nagged his fist against the door several times and listened carefully. He kept his eyes on Shawn, who went to the door they'd walked through and looked outside making sure nothing came at them from outside.

"Nothings in there." Hunter declared. "Shall we go through?"

Shawn nodded, pulling the door closed. At least this way, they couldn't have anyone come up behind them.

Hunter held the handle ready to open it when a beep stopped him in his tracks. Unsure of what it was, he looked at Shawn, who looked as perplexed as Hunter. But Hunter saw enlightenment dawn on Shawn's face as he remembered the sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"You got a message?" Hunter asked.

"It's picked up a signal." Shawn said. The phones had been dead since this whole thing started. He dared not to move an inch as he looked at his phone. "I got a voice mail. Damn." Shawn cursed.

Hunter watched as Shawn went through the few steps needed so he could play the message. He put it on speaker as the message was played.

'You have one new message.' Came the automatic voice before a bad line kicked in. "Shawn, I don't know if you'll get this. I hope you do." It was Rebecca. "We heard about what was happening in San Antonio. Your Mom called and told us to get out. We're heading to the Airport now. We're leaving the States while we can. The kids are fine. I don't know where we're heading. Anywhere out of America. If I can, I'll call and let you know where we've got to. I......" The call ended.

"Oh my...." Shawn started. "I can't believe it. What about your phone?" He said to Hunter.

"My batteries dead." Hunter said. "Even if it wasn't Steph wouldn't have called."

"She'd have told you where your girls were. She's not that evil."

"Well, maybe they're not anywhere. Maybe they're right where they should be, at home."

"Maybe." Shawn said. "You think Becks made it out?"

"I don't know Shawn. She was heading in the right direction at least."

"Yeah." Hunter watched as something washed over Shawn, almost painting him in a darker shade.

"What is it?"

Shawn shook his head, not keen to discuss what was on his mind.

"C'mon, it's me." Hunter pressed.

"Just.... Mom and Dad." Shawn said.

Hunter didn't say anything. What could he say. He put an arm around Shawn and pulled him closer. "Hey, lets just stay positive, huh? Let's just say Rebecca and the kids made it out."

"Yeah, you're right." Shawn said.

"You ready to keep going?" Hunter asked, ready to open the door again.

"Yeah, lets do it."

Hunter turned the handle and opened the door.


	33. Chapter 33

The door had closed again before Shawn had even moved forward.

"What is it?" He asked Hunter, seeing the kind of look that he knew meant trouble.

"We're not going in there." Hunter said. "Apparently those things don't respond to much to noise in they're already having a chow down."

"That's too bad because it look like we're gonna get some company." Shawn said, noticing a group moving towards them. "We're not exactly discreet in this thing are we?"

"I know. Well at least they can't get in from that door, they'll never get up high enough. So, until those guys in there get bored and drift off, we'll have to wait it out."

"You don't think that when they've finished in there they'll come through and... you know, kill us?"

"They don't know we're in here and the doors pretty solid, so we should be safe enough. I hope."

Shawn went and sat by the door to the outside. "Guess we're stuck here then." Shawn said, beckoning Hunter to sit down out of sight as well.

Hunter sat by the other door listening carefully for anything that would suggest they were going to come under attack from the creatures in the next carriage. Silence fell between them. Hunter kept his eye on a possible way for them to escape from the room if things were to go bad. The silence halted when there was thumping on the door behind Shawn. He looked at Hunter but they didn't say anything. Hunter moved over towards Shawn to get a look. The group that had been heading towards them had arrived and were trying to get to them even though it was impossible for them to reach but they were drawing more and more creatures towards them. Hunter didn't like the looks of what would be happening out there if they sat there too long.

"Maybe we should take a chance going through to the next carriage." Hunter said.

Shawn got up and looked outside. "Damn it." He cursed. "Well what are we gonna do if we get into the next carriage? I mean, Hunter, we can't stay safe in here and there's more of them coming."

"You're right." Hunter said. He picked up the gun and passed it to Shawn. Keep this on the door behind us. If they break in through that door we'll be screwed."

"What are you gonna do?" Shawn asked, loading the gun and taking aim at the door.

"What do you think? I'm gonna start the train."

"You're gonna what?" Shawn said, hoping he misheard.

"What else can we do? We have a train, might as well try and use it."

"Oh God, this is how we die." Shawn said, but he kept the gun on the door even if he kept shooting concerned glances at Hunter as he looked at the controls in front of him.

Shawn startled as Hunter managed to start the train up.

"Oh hey, this is easy." Hunter said.

"Don't you dare move this thing fast." Shawn warned him.

"Relax, I don't even know how to move it yet."

"Well when you do find out, do move it fast. And find out where the breaks are too."

"Just keep watching the door."

"Yeah, well just don't let me know when you don't know how to stop the train and we're heading towards a brick wall. I want my death to be quick and painless, I don't wanna see it coming."

"Why do you think they'll be brick walls on the train lines? Watch the door." Hunter barked as the train jerked forward. Shawn lost his footing a little and Hunter steadied him. "Maybe you should sit down." Hunter suggested.

"If I sit I won't get a good shot." Shawn said.

The train picked up a decent amount of speed but didn't go too fast, much to Shawn's relief. They both breathed easier seeing the infected being left behind as the train comfortably made it's way along the tracks.

But as the ride became smoother, the infected behind the doors in the next carriage started to stir. The noise in the next room got louder as they tried to get into the drivers room.

"These doors bullet proof?" Shawn asked.

"No. I don't think they're that worried about people blasting holes into these doors."

"Okay, well I'm gonna do some safe shooting."

"And what's that?" Hunter asked, noting Shawn aiming for the door.

"I'm shooting through the door. Kill without being killed."

"I'm all for it if we don't die." Hunter said. He kept his focus on where they were going. He was trying to get them to the airport. If they were lucky enough they could still make it out of this damn place. Even though he knew it was coming, he still startled when Shawn fired the gun, the noise louder when they were in such closed off surrounding.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

"Keep it up." Hunter encouraged.

Shawn continued to fire through the door. They could both hear the sound as the bodies on the other side slumped on the ground. Shawn kept going until there was only silence coming from the other side. There was a hole in the door and Shawn went over to it and looked through. "It's clear out there." He told Hunter.

"Any food carts out there?" Hunter asked.

Shawn looked past the carnage that he'd created to search for food. "I think I can see one in the corner. It's turned over though."

"I'll stop this and we can go get some." Hunter said.

"No, keep moving." Shawn said. There's nothing out here, it'll be fine. I'll take the gun."

Hunter slowed the train down. "Okay, but I'm right here." He said, keeping his eyes on where they were going.

Shawn carefully opened the door. We waited a moment or two to make sure there was no one alive in the room. "Hello?" He said, knowing that the sound of a human voice was supposed to attract them. The room stayed still and Shawn stepped over the body at the door. "There's food." Shawn called to Hunter.

"Thank God." Hunter replied.

Shawn stepped over the bodies and picked up the packs of snacks, chips and candy that lay scattered from the trolley.

Hunter stopped the train as he saw that they'd reached the final station. They'd got as far as they could, reaching a main station. And with a main station would come one of the main towns and he hoped that not only would they find a car easily here but they would be nearer the airport. They could only try getting there. Even if they got there and found it deserted, he had to give Shawn that hope of finding his kids again.

"We're here, Shawn." Hunter called, starting to pick up there things.

"Right." Shawn called.

"We should be...." He stopped mid sentence when he heard the sound of packets hitting the ground.

"Shawn?" There was no reply. He dropped the bag and went to the door.

Shawn was in the corner by the trolley.

Hunter moved over towards him before he noticed what the older man was staring at.

He looked down and saw Rebecca's motionless body, fingers bloodied and face twisted into a sick scowl of hatred and rage.

Yet the only thing Hunter noticed was the well placed bullet hole that had pierced her skull and killed her.


	34. Chapter 34

** (34)

Blood seeped from the bullet wound and mingled with the once blonde hair, now a dirty mess of red, matted and tangled around her lifeless body.

Hunter closed the lids, keeping the lifeless hollow stare masked. It was too late. He knew that look would be carved into his mind forever. He glanced over at Shawn who didn't seem to have moved an inch, his stare just as hollow as Rebecca's lifeless gaze had been.

As if things hadn't been bad enough for them already.

Careful to step over the bodies between the two of them, Hunter went to the corner where Shawn was. Silently he grabbed the other mans hand and lead him from the carriage.

Hunter took Shawn through to the drivers room and closed the door between the carriages even though the bullet holes were a stark reminder of what had happened.

Shawn still had hold of the gun and Hunter left him with it while he gathered the rest of their things. As Hunter grabbed the last of the bags, he startled at the sound of Shawn's voice. He turned to see Shawn aiming the gun at the outside door.

Hunter's initial thought was how incredibly dead they were being surrounded. But he soon realised that the people outside the train weren't infected, they were survivors like them.

There must have been two dozen people there, all frozen with the gun aimed at them.

A young woman stepped forward. The whole group had the rough edges that Shawn and Hunter displayed, having to survive however they could and scrapping through each situation. She held her hands up to show she wasn't holding any weapon and moved forward and opened the door. "We saw the train come in. We can help you. You're free to stay with us."

"We don't wanna stay, we just need somewhere to rest." Hunter said.

"You can have that too." She said. "We have a small food store as out base at the moment. It's not far from here. It's not great but there's food there and you can rest knowing that someone else is watching out. But we want something back from you."

"What?"

"It's trade. We give you safety and food, what can you give us?"

"That's fair." Hunter said. He put a bag down and started to root through it seeing if they'd picked anything up. "Have a heap of medical supplies. As long as I can keep enough for the two us of, you can have some."

The woman's eye lit up. "Yes! That'd be something useful for some of us."

"But, we get to get some food before you get our supplies." Hunter added.

"If that's how you want to do it. You've encountered more dishonest people I take it?"

Hunter sighed. "I'll just be happy if no one tries to kill us."

"Follow us then. You're friend might want to stop pointing his gun at us. It makes us nervous."

"Uh, yeah. Shawn? Want me to take the gun?" Hunter asked, as he put his hand on the gun to lower it and stop it being aimed at any one.

"Head back." The woman said. Hunter heard talk amoung the other people outside. There was more talk before the woman turned back to Hunter. "There's still infected on the train, they're trying to get out. We should go."

"Okay." Hunter agreed. He moved forwards trying to move Shawn along with him. The Texan wouldn't budge from his spot.

"I can't leave her." He said, making his way back to the next carriage.

"Shawn we gotta go." Hunter said. He could see the people outside getting anxious. They weren't willing to wait and Hunter knew that he couldn't give up the oppurtunity for them to get food and rest.

Shawn pushed Hunter back with violent force, his face twisted in rage. "You go." He spat.

Hunter straightened up as he watched Shawn disappear again. "I'm sorry." He said to the woman as he followed Shawn. He stopped at the doorway.

Shawn was croutched down next to Rebecca's body. He gently traced his fingers down her face, over her smooth skin. Her body was still warm, death not having taken it's cold claim yet. Shawn seemed mesmerised looking at the body and for the hunger that gnawned at him and the desperation Hunter felt to be somewhere safe, he couldn't bring himself to even try and tear Shawn away. He didn't even hear the sound of the footsteps as the woman came up beside him.

"The others have gone back. I'll stay with you a bit longer." She said.

"You don't have to." Hunter said.

"We really need those medical supplies." She said.

"Take them." Hunter said, pointing to the bag.

"And you really need the food. I can spare some time yet. Three people can get away easier than a big group. I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Hunter."

"That's an unusual name."

"It's not my real name, more a nickname."

"Okay. He knew her I take it." She said.

"Wife." Was all Hunter said. Shawn was not as far gone as Hunter had imagined. He looked round after he said wife, and stared silently. Hunter had the urge to keep the gun away from Shawn right then.

Shawn turned his attention back to Rebecca. He watched as Shawn searched her pockets. He pulled out Rebecca's phone.

"She has a signal. Call Steph." Shawn said, tossing the phone at Hunter.

"I'm not gonna call Steph, I...."

"Do it." Shawn snapped his tone harsher than anything Hunter had ever heard from him.

Hunter looked at the cell. The wallpaper stared back at him of Cheyenne and Cameron hugging and smiling for the picture and his mind turned to his own kids. He knew this was a chance to find something out about his own kids. He'd hardly thought about them in the last few days, not like he wanted to. He didn't want to set himself up to get hurt but the oppurtunity was right there in front of him. He looked down at Shawn, still hanging over Rebecca's body and he knew he didn't want to make the call while he was there, listening. What if he spoke to her and his kids were fine and safe, that'd be so much of a blow to Shawn that he didn't want to do that too him- inflict more damage.

Shawn turned Rebecca's head so she was facing away from him before getting up. He came over to Hunter but said nothing.

"Should we go? You can make your call at the store, it might be safer." Lucy said.

Hunter looked at Shawn. His head was down, eyes cast at the ground he said nothing. "Let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

Hunter was surprised by the large groups of people all huddled at the store.

Lucy lead them through the store. Most of the people were sat where the stores trading would have been done. Hunter assumed that the people here now would have moved all the display units, they were all stripped bare and pushed up to the windows for protections. The food from them piled around the place in huge heaps.

They were taken through to the warehouse. There were large crates of food still unopened. Lucy lead them to an area that was maybe a staff room before because it was quieter and had a few basics there still. A broken down fridge, some tables and chairs a sink. But it was also where the injured stayed.

"None of these people were bitten, right?" Hunter asked.

"We've been lucky that anyone who's been bitten has also been killed."

"That's lucky?" Hunter asked.

"It'd be harder to see people we knew change. Or to be confronted with them and....." She cut herself off when Shawn looked at her. Eyes pierced into her as she felt condemned by his very look but he said nothing.

"I get it." Hunter said.

He looked at the people that were in the room. Each person was bloodied and looked pretty banged up. None appeared to be seriously hurt, which was good. He pulled the bag off his shoulder and past it to Lucy. "Take what you need."

"Thank you." She said graciously taking the bag before delving in and pulling out the basics they needed such as antiseptic and bandages. Another woman came to help start fixing the injured people up. "Please help yourself to food." Lucy said.

"We're fine." Hunter said. He didn't feel like eating any more and knew Shawn would be the same.

"Call Steph now." Shawn said.

Hunter didn't say anything, he felt uncomfortable at the idea of doing it, not just in front of Shawn, but people who were strangers too.

"You can have some privacy and go out of here, it's fine." Lucy said.

Hunter looked at Shawn, was surprised that he held his stare and knew that he wouldn't back down. "I'll just be outside the door, okay?" He told Shawn.

Reluctantly, Hunter dialled the number for his old home. With how close she lived to Vince and Linda it was highly likely that she'd have gone there if she'd heard about there being trouble and taken the girls with her. The phone seemed to be disconnected. He tried his ex-father in laws number. He felt almost shocked when he heard Vince's familiar voice answer the phone.

"Vince... i-it's Paul."

"My God... where are you?"

"Somewhere in Texas.... is Steph there, can I speak to her."

"She's not here with me now, I can get her." Vince said. Hunter could tell Vince was walking somewhere. "I didn't think we'd hear from you. When it came on the news how bad Texas had been affected..."

"You heard about it?" Hunter asked.

"It was everywhere. This virus in Texas that just started to spread across the country. When we got the first details of where it started, in San Antonio... well the speed in which it spread we thought you had no chance."

"It spread so quick... I sometimes don't know how we got out. Vince... the girls....."

"They're okay. They're right here. We're all here. No one's coming in or out. Shane's safe too."

"Thank God."

"What about Shawn?" Vince asked through a slight hesitation.

"He's here with me." Hunter said.

"What about anyone else?"

"It's not looking good."

"Ah." Vince simply said. "Um.. okay, Steph, it's Paul." Hunter heard the phone exchange hands.

"Is it really you?" Steph asked.

"It's me." Hunter said, feeling relief hearing her voice again.

"You have to talk to the girls in a minute, they'll be so happy to talk to you."

"Just try and stop me." He said as he ignored the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Before you talk to them, I need to know... are you gonna come home?"

"Home.. I'm in Texas, Steph. We're hiding out in a store with a group of survivors.. we can't get to you."

"I didn't mean Shawn, I meant you. You're the father of my children and they're frightened and they want their father. Are you going to be there for them?"

Hunter looked behind him to the door where Shawn sat. He walked away from it a little, lowering his tone. "I'm calling you from Rebecca's phone. She's dead. She would have had the kids with her, so they're likely to be dead too. His whole family is wiped out and you want me to ditch him...."

"For the sake of your daughters. You wouldn't do that for them? To see them?"

"I can't." Hunter said, even though it broke his heart to say.

"Fine. Both of you come then."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how much that relationship meant to you. You know that you'd be safe here and your girls are here, but you wouldn't give what you have up to have it. Ironic that your sense of loyalty is what made me fall for you in the first place, huh?"

"I don't think we should come."

"Why not?"

"I think it's gonna be awkward."

"It won't be awkward. We'd be a family again."

"Shawn's my family."

"So bring your family to a safe place. A place where your daughters live. Tell me he wouldn't want you to do that."

"I'm not going ask Shawn about this."

"Ask Shawn about what?" Came the voice behind him.

Hunter didn't want this to happen but he knew it was inevitable now. He knew what Shawn would say. "Steph's with Vince. She wants us to go up there with them."

"So what are we waiting for?" Shawn asked.

"I just...."

"That sounds like a yes to me. I'll call you back soon, Paul. I think you and your boyfriend should talk." Steph hung up the phone.

He handed the phone back to Shawn who refused to take it. "I don't think I'll be getting any calls from it. You keep it. So... when do we go?"

"Okay look... we go but, we need some rest and food first, okay. I'm so tired, i don't think i could start again yet."

"Okay then. We'll sleep."

**

Lucy found a place where they could rest.

It was near the warehouse, futher away from other groups of people. She gave them a bag which had some spare blankets in and another which was full of food, her thank you for the medical supplies.

Since the phonecall all Hunter had thought of was how in the world they could actually get to Vince's house. He wasn't sure how to take Steph either. She sounded like a scorned woman he'd spoke to before all of this. Would him and Shawn really be welcomed into Vince's home? Would they travel all that way just to be rejected at the door?

Hunter turned his attention to Shawn. His face was a mask, no emotion displayed.

"You know, I wasn't hungry at all, but now I'm sat here I think I could eat something." Hunter pulled the bag a little closer. "Wow.. biscuits." He said as he took a pack out and opened it, taking one from the package. "You want one?" He asked, holding the pack open for Shawn, hoping he might take one.

Shawn shook his head. He pulled one of the blankets around himself a little more. Hunter noticed Shawn was trembling a little.

His instincts were to grab his arms around Shawn and comfort him but he knew it might not be the greatest idea at the moment. He ate the biscuit before moving the bag away from him a little. "It's freezing here." Hunter commented, using his own blanket to keep the warmth in some more.

Shawn looked at him. That same blank look on his face. But when hunter locked eyes with him, they said so much more than words ever could. He could see it all. All the pain and hurt Shawn felt were shown in them clear to see. Shawn broke contact first. "I'm cold." Was all he needed to say.

Hunter didn't hesitate a moment as he closed the small gap between them, wrapping his blanket over Shawn as well and pulling him closer. Shawn let his head rest against Hunter. Hunter felt him tremble still, felt coldness from Shawn's body penetrate his own warmth. He didn't care if they both sat here freezing, he'd never let go. He kept his grip on Shawn tight.

He saw some people in the other groups look over, but he didn't care. Didn't care if they wanted to judge them. Nothing would stop him from comforting Shawn right now. They talked about them, he could see them gossiping to one another, watched as eyes were upon them.

Hunter watched as Lucy got up from one of the groups and headed their way. He braced himself for something but she just walked past, smiling slightly nervously as she passed. He held onto Shawn tighter. He felt as though their chance of rest was about to come to an end. They needed it so damn much, but it'd be yet another time when they'd be up against the odds. If these people wanted them out, they'd have no choice but to leave.

Hunter felt his eyes sting with tears, exhaustion getting the better of him. All he wanted to do was protect Shawn and all they ever came across was one challenge after another.

The door to the warehouse opened as Lucy came back out.

She stopped by pair, looking down. She smiled. "Some of the others were worried you two looked cold. I forgot how cold it can get here by the warehouse. Here." She handed them two more blankets. They were tattier but still would help warm them.

"If you want to join us down there with the others, you're welcome."

Hunter couldn't help himself, the tears ran unchecked down his face before he'd even realised. "Thanks." he said, moved by the kind people they'd met here. After meeting so many people out for themselves, it was so nice to meet people who wanted to help them. "Erm, where did all you people come from?" Hunter asked. "I mean, why did you all get together like this?"

"Oh, well most of us go to church together in this town and when this happened, naturally we went there first."

Shawn looked up at that. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. The Lord looks out for us. I still believe."

"I wish I did." Shawn said.

"It's not easy." Lucy said. "I'll be over there if you need me. You guys should rest."

"Thanks." Hunter said as he wrapped blankets around them both.

"She still believes." Shawn repeated.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

"You're crying." Shawn said, noting the tears on Hunter's face.

Hunter wiped them away quickly. "I'm tired... one nice act and I'm blubbing like a baby."

Shawn grabbed Hunters hand as he tried to stop any more tears from showing and held it against him as he rested his head against Hunter chest again. "Looks like you were right about the church anyway." Hunter said.

"We just picked the wrong one." Shawn said.

"I guess so."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are my kids?"

"I.... I don't know." Hunter said. The smile on his face died as he thought about the undeniably tragic demise Shawn's kids were likely to have faced. "I... er... I'm just gonna use the restroom, okay?" Hunter said, getting up before Shawn could even protest.

Hunter walked through to the warehouse. His mind not on Shawn's children, but his own girls. He wanted to hear those sweet girls voices, calling him Daddy again. He pulled the phone out from his pocket, intent on calling them. But as he did, he was reminded of the two children Shawn had lost, displayed on Rebecca's phone. And he'd just left the man he loved alone so he could speak to his kids. There was a strange guilt mixed in with the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong by wanting to speak to his kids. He looked back out to where Shawn was. He couldn't see him from where he stood.

Desperate to communicate with his girls despite the guilt it caused, he went to the messages and typed a new one out. 'Can you send a picture of the girls?'.

He paced as he waited for a reply. One popped up a few minutes later and his heart always stopped as he saw his two angels hugging one another. He couldn't wait to see them. He closed the message as he went to return to Shawn, but hesitated before he got to the door. What if Shawn saw the picture? He knew he wouldn't be upset that it was there, but he didn't want to cause him more pain than he was already in.

He navigated his way back through the phone to the messages and deleted the message he'd just received.

Before he closed it, a message in the inbox caught his eye. He didn't feel right snopping, but opened the message anyway. The message was from 'Shawn's Mom'. He read it, feeling giddy as the words sunk in. 'Don't worry, we'll look after the kids. Call us when you can.'

Was it possible that after Rebecca had left that message for Shawn there had been a change of plan and his kids were safe with his parents?

Hunter knew that he couldn't tell Shawn about it. If he got his hopes up only for them to be wrecked again- he wasn't sure Shawn would be able to take any more.

Hunter exited from the messages and made his way back out to Shawn.


	36. Chapter 36

** (36)

Hunter was surprised by how well he slept.

The fact that they were in a safe place surrounded by people who were all working together to stay alive and that he his kids were safe was a huge weight lifted from him.

It must still be early seeing as the majority of people were still sleeping. Hunter moved a little, but stopped when he realised Shawn was laying against him still. Hoping to let the Texan rest some more, Hunter stayed still as he enjoyed the feeling of just being able to lay there and not have to start moving straight away.

"You can move, I'm awake." Shawn said quietly, voice muffled by his closeness to Hunter's body. He sat up and moved so he was laying next to Hunter rather than on him.

Hunter noticed the the dark skin underneath Shawn's eyes and fatigue in his face. "Did you get some sleep?" Hunter asked.

"Not much." Shawn answered. "I was thinking. Maybe not so much thinking at first, reliving I guess."

"Shawn..."

"It's okay." Shawn interrupted. "Things are how they are. You can't afford to have me in pieces." Shawn turned so he was facing Hunter on the hard floor. "I was watching these people last night, Hunt. So many of them waking up frightened and scared about what had happened to them. We're not alone."

"I know. It's a good group here."

"But we can't stay."

"Why?"

"You're kids."

"Shawn we both know how far they are from here. We've been travelling around for days and haven't got out of Texas yet and almost been killed God knows how many times. You think we'll have a better chance travelling the 1500 plus miles to Connecticut.

"So what, rather than trying you wanna stay here? Living in a store with a bunch of strangers."

"It can't last forever. Eventually some thing's gotta give, Shawn."

"And maybe rather than the virus, it'll be the doors that keep those things out that gives first."

"Look..."

"Hunter, if you wouldn't risk everything to get to your kids then I don't know who the hell you are." Shawn sat up, distancing himself from the younger man.

Hunter reached up for Shawn, pulled him back down with him. "The idea of going out there scares the hell outta me because it feels like every time we do go out there, I nearly lose you."

"I'm still here, right."

"Sure, but look at what this trips done to you."

Shawn couldn't deny that events had taken a toll of him, physically and emotionally, but it was no different to Hunter. He'd been there with him the whole time and his anguish ran just as deep. He was just better at hiding it than Shawn. When Shawn mourned for the loss of his children, Hunter was there, watching the man he loved mourn for his children. It was still just as difficult.

They'd both been shedding weight as the days added up. There was only time to get food to keep their energy up, not to nourish them the way they needed to eat.

"It's just as hard for you." Shawn finally said. He stayed quiet for a while as they lay there together. "Look, you're all I've got left. You're the most important thing in the world. And over in Connecticut, there's two little girls who probably miss you and wish you were with them right now. Are we going to let a little fear keep you away?"

Hunter smiled. "You're not cutting a promo on me, making it sound easy doesn't mean it will be. We don't even have a car."

"We'll get one." Shawn said, simply. He moved closer to Hunter again, letting the other man embrace him. Hunter was always the protective one and even laying together in bed, he liked to be the one caring for Shawn. "I think we should go soon." Shawn said.

"I don't know." Hunter said.

"I don't like sleeping on the floor. Even a car is more comfortable."

"We should eat something before we go."

Shawn shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do to get out of here quicker."

"And I mean you too."

Shawn just nodded mutely at Hunter, not committing himself to the idea. If Hunter had to fight with him to get him to eat something, then he would.

**

Hunter stayed on the floor after he and Shawn had eaten.

They'd both managed to eat a fair portion, although Hunter would have liked Shawn to have eaten more, especially as he seemed to become quite active afterwards. Shawn had been checking out the whole building while Hunter sat there. Right now, he was in the store's warehouse going over it for some unknown reason. People were starting to wake up now and he hoped Shawn would have worked off his strange behaviour before anyone noticed it.

Hunter got the few things they had together and folded the blankets away. Leaving their things in a pile together, Hunter made is way through the door. "Shawn?" he called gently, aware that the sick people might be sleeping still. He got no answer and made his way down the warehouse until he saw the man he was looking for staring out a barred window he'd climbed on some shelving to look out of. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked as he came up beside Shawn.

Shawn didn't answer him, just kept looking before half climbing half dropping down to the ground next to Hunter who steadied his landing.

"There's nothing there." Shawn said, looking worried.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Hunter asked.

"No cars. How can we get a car if there's not one out there?"

"Well, we'll find one. Don't worry about it." Hunter said, reassuringly.

Shawn turned away from Hunter a little, still looking upset at the idea. "You don't get it, without a car you'll never get to see your children... why don't you care about it? You should care about seeing them." Shawn demanded.

"I do." Hunter said forcefully, grabbing Shawn to get his attention fully on him. "But I'm more worried about you. Steph's taking care of them and I'm taking care of you. Okay?"

"I don't need you to take care of me." Shawn said, brushing Hunter's hands off him.

Hunter sighed as they stood there in a face off. "I'll go get our stuff. We can get going then." He said. "Stay here." He said as he walked away. Going back through the doors he'd come from minutes ago, he picked up the stuff they'd bought with them and the extra bag of food given to them by Lucy.

She spotted Hunter collecting his things and came over.

"You heading out?"

"Yeah." Hunter said. "We need to get going."

"You could stay. You'd be safe."

Looking back to the warehouse where he knew Shawn was waiting he spoke in hushed tones. "I don't think he could stay here. And I'm not sure you guys would be safe if he stayed."

Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry you've been through so much. But, good luck."

"Thanks." Hunter said.

"I'll come let you out." She walked with Hunter to the rear exit.

Shawn had the anxious look on his face again as he paced around waiting for Hunter.

"Okay?" Hunter asked Shawn.

Shawn shook his head no.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"No car." Shawn repeated.

"Don't worry, we'll find one." It did nothing to erase Shawn's fears.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked.

Hunter looked to Shawn for confirmation that he was ready to go. "If you're not, we can go later."

Shawn shook his head. He wanted to go now. Lucy check through the peep-hole. "It's clear." She opened the door to let them out. Hunter stepped out first, handed one of the bags to Shawn so they both were evenly loaded. Everything outside seemed quiet which he was relieved of.

"Oh, here." Lucy said. She handed something to Shawn. It was small and Hunter couldn't make it out from the distance between them. "Maybe you'll find your faith on your travels."

Shawn looked at it. The symbol that once meant so much to him now meant nothing. The metal was cold against his skin. He looked her in the eye as he handed the cross back to her. "And maybe you'll lose yours when you travel." He turned his back to her and walked away.

"Thanks for everything." Hunter said, hoping she also got the apology in his eyes on Shawn's behalf. "Good luck yourself."

She smiled and closed the door behind them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Finding a car hadn't been hard. Finding a car with enough gas was another matter.

Eventually they found one and set off again. They didn't come across any thing while they were searching which Hunter was glad of. The idea of Shawn's reaction to anyone worried him.

They drove in silence, Shawn staring out the side window. Hunter hoped that the journey might send Shawn to sleep as they headed from the towns out into miles of isolated landscape. Nothing to look at, nowhere for anything to hide. They drove for over an hour in silence before Hunter needed a break. He pulled over and had a drink, Shawn refusing one for now. Hunter took the opportunity to stretch his legs, Shawn watched from the car before getting out himself.

"I can drive for a bit if you like." Shawn offered.

Hunter wasn't keen to let Shawn take control, but despite him looking exhausted, he didn't act it. "Sure." Hunter said as they switched seats.

When he got back in the car again he reclined the seat a little. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if you need me." Hunter said.

Shawn nodded his head at Hunter as he started the car and continued on their way.

*

There was something soothing about a cars movement that made sleep so enticing.

So when that rhythm was taken away and silence remained, somehow it was more disturbing than the sound and noise of travel.

Tiredly, he turned in his seat to where Shawn sat. "Everything okay?" he mumbled. Shawn didn't answer him so he forced his head to survey the surrounding area. No signs of danger anywhere, he felt relieved that maybe Shawn had stopped for a break. "I can take over if you want." he offered, stretching.

When Shawn didn't answer again he turned to him. "Shawn? What's wrong?" It wasn't until his fingertips brushed against Shawn's skin that the older man snapped out of it and looked at Hunter.

"What?"

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

Hunter noticed how it seemed to take Shawn a second or two to process where he was, that he was behind the wheel of the car. "I...."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shawn said, shaking off the confusion.

"No you're not."

"What do you want from me? Am I not supposed to be having a hard time with this? Should I be a robot like you and have no emotions?"

"I didn't say that...."

"No, fuck you!" Shawn said, getting out of the car. Hunter followed. "Don't ever tell me how to feel. You can't tell me anything. You don't own me. I'm not yours."

"I never said you were." Hunter argued back.

"So don't treat me like shit...."

"What? What exactly am I doing wrong here?"

"You think I want to be here with you? You think I want to go with you to reunite you with your ex... I don't. I don't want to see that."

"I.. so we don't have to go." Hunter rebutted.

"And have you hold that against me for the rest of my life? I know what you want."

"Shawn, I just want us to carry on, okay. I love you, you know that."

"I don't know you at all." Shawn spat. "I don't want to know you. You have blood on your hands and it's my children's blood."

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him was glad they'd left the store as something like this was sure to get them kicked out. He did his best to stay calm and tried to calm Shawn down too. "Look just settle down. Let's talk about this...."

"I won't... I- I don't wanna talk to you. You're just.... you're evil. You're the cause of all of this. Everything was good until us... us together... we're the cause of all this death. It's God's punishment for what we did."

"Shawn..." Hunter tried to interrupt but Shawn was babbling now.

"It's the innocent that will suffer..... the babies. How many died because of us? Babies... innocent babies....."

Hunter felt the tears sting his eyes as he closed the gap between them. "I'm sorry Shawn." He said before his fist connect with a vicious blow, knocking Shawn out.

_Months Later......._

Stephanie walked down towards the bedroom, a pile of clean sheets and bedlinen in her arms.

As she passed her eldest daughter's room she stopped walking as she saw her sat on the floor, old photo album in front of her looking at the pictures from when they had been a family. "What are you looking at sweetie?" She asked.

Aurora looked round her, face always a reminder of her husbands. "Nothing." She said closing the book and coming over to join her mum. Steph didn't push. Knew it was hard for the girls not knowing. She wanted to fill their days with hope and the day their father would return home to them. She'd never heard from Hunter since the day he asked for pictures. She tried to call him, leave a message but the phone would never connect.

When the girls would be asleep at night, she'd sometimes stay up late and speak to her parents about what might have happened to Hunter, and Shawn too. The situation with the infection was starting to be controlled but it was widespread across the country. It would take time. Millions were already confirmed dead as certain areas regained some control- almost normality. But the fear was still there. Just as it started, they could lose control just as quickly.

Aurora followed her through to the bedroom to where Steph was changing her bedsheets. She helped her mother before she wandered over to the window. "Mommy, there's a car..." Aurora said, panic in her voice.

Steph immediately came over, grabbing hold of her daughter protectively. "Go to your sisters room and stay in there until I come and get you."

"But..."

"Go." Steph said.

Aurora scurried away from the room. Murphy's bedroom didn't look out to the front of the house. Stephanie saw the car was still coming down the drive towards the house and she made a dash downstairs to where her parents were. "There's a car." she said a little breathless as she burst into the room.

"No one's getting in here." Vince said. He'd kept a gun on him since the outbreak had happened. Expected to have to use it more than he had. "You two stay back." Vince said, trying to protect his family just as Steph had done to her daughters upstairs.

"No, I'm coming with you." Steph said.

"Me too." Linda added.

"Mom, stay back for the girls. I can take care of Dad." She pleaded knowing that if anything bad happened, she could reel Vince in easier than her Mom could.

As they made their way to the door, Stephanie heard Linda run up the stairs to make sure her Granddaughters were okay.

"How many are in the car?" Vince asked.

"I couldn't tell from upstairs."

"You ready?" Vince asked, locking eyes with his daughter

She gave a curt nod. Vince opened the door and aimed the gun at the car as they slowly took a few steps forward. The car wasn't so close that they wouldn't have time to get in a couple of shots before they could retreat into the house if needed.

"Is that..." Stephanie started as the door opened to the driver's side.

"Shawn?" Vince said. It didn't exactly look like him. At least how he looked in Vince's memory. He looked frail, bloody and battered.

"Hunter..." Steph said, daring not to ask the question.

Shawn indicated to the car. "Daddy's come home."

_And it was just the beginning. _

The End

A/N: Sincere thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed the story. I hope you like it. Keep your eyes peeled for a prequel and sequel coming soon.


End file.
